A Different Angle
by mystery writer5775
Summary: You've all seen the HTTYD watches the movie fics. But what if they were watching it during the second movie? Join Hiccup, Stoick, Valka, and the others as they watch the past in a whole new light.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never actually tried one of these before but I have recently fallen in love with the HTTYD fandom watching their movie. But quite honestly I feel Valka should know exactly what her family went through. So I decided to kidnap them during the second movie...to watch the first movie. I hope you all like it. Also this fic is one hundred percent complete so you can expect regular updates. Again, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Don't own HTTYD**

Hiccup frowned in worry as the figure approached him and Toothless. "Who...are you? The dragon thief? Drago Bludfist?" he asked.

The figure however stayed quiet as it approached him, causing Toothless to growl. Suddenly Toothless tensed, nosing at Hiccup urgently. Hiccup frowned "What is it bud?" he asked.

Around him the other dragons began to get restless as well, making both Hiccup and the figure look around nervously. Suddenly there was a white flash and the two people and their two dragons found themselves in a room with several chairs and and odd looking wall.

For a moment Hiccup was confused but then even more people appeared, one of which was enormously relieved to see Hiccup "Hiccup!" Stoick shouted.

Hiccup flinched, rubbing the back of his neck nervously "Uh...hi dad." he said sheepishly.

He was then tackled from the side by Astrid who punched him in the shoulder "Don't you ever leave me like that again." she said angrily. Hiccup just smiled at her, rubbing his arm.

He then perked up, seeing the item in his fathers hands "Cool! You found my helmet!" he said excitedly.

Stoick scowled "I wouldn't need to if you'd stop putting yourself in these reckless situations." he lectured.

Hiccup frowned "And I already told you. I want to change his mind on dragons. I changed your mind. I changed all of berk's mind. And not only that but I've changed the opinions of so many different tribes. I almost had that trappers mind changed before you barged in. You want me to be chief? Then let me lead how I lead. I'm not you." he said hotly. Stoick sighed heavily and was about to answer when he noticed the other figure in the room.

He frowned, forcing Hiccup to the side "Who are you?" he asked. the figure stayed silent, looking from each of the two in surprise.

Suddenly Stoick noticed the dragon behind the figure and scowled, grabbing his axe "You..." he said angrily.

Quickly Hiccup moved, using inferno to disarm his father and standing between the figures "Wait. He's not a threat." he assured.

The other figure looked at him in surprise but Stoick still was angry "But that dragon is. That's the dragon that took your mother." he said angrily.

Hiccup was surprised but stayed firm "I don't care. It's a dragon none the less. Besides, shouldn't we be figuring out where we are?" he asked.

Finally Stoick sighed, looking at Gobber and the rest of the teens who had stayed wisely out of the whole thing.

They all jumped however as a voice began chuckling "I appreciate that Mr. Haddock." the voice said.

Hiccup looked up, his eyes narrowing "What's going on?"

The voice chuckled again "I have gathered you all here because there is something you need to see. Or at least Stoick and your dragon thief. The rest of you were kind of pulled along on accident." she said in amusement. Or at least Hiccup could only assume it was a girl.

He had been fooled before. "What could you possibly have to show me?" Stoick demanded.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared and Hiccup realized it was indeed a girl who stood there "There is a movie you need to watch. It's about old events but I feel it is something both of you need to see right now. Hiccup will know soon enough what I am talking about." it said, earning a confused glance from the teen.

But then the girl vanished and the odd looking wall lit up so with a shrug Hiccup and the teens settled in comfortably. Stoick and Gobber frowned but also did. Unfortunetly it left the only free spot next to Hiccup. However he smiled warmly and the figure hesitantly sat next to him, staring at him through the mask. Hiccup however turned his attention to the screen, interested.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just to mak it clear this is completed, yes. But I don't want to publish it all at once so I will be updating every seven days unless I get ten reviews. But rest assured I will update every week. That I can promise. This fic was fun to write and I am hoping to get more HTTYD fics out as well. And as for Valka...she will be revealed in time.**_

 _ **I don't own HTTYD**_

 **FADE IN: EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

The teens glanced at Hiccup who was frowning. This seemed familiar to him. And not just his voice. The setting.

 **The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "This is before we made peace with the dragons." he said in surprise. Everyone looked at him in surprise before glancing at the screen and realizing he was right.

 **The camera drifts closer, circling.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

 **Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched.**

Th twins snickered at the sheep. Especially at the other sheeps reactions. They were completely unfazed.

 **CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly teenage Viking.**

 **HICCUP ...dragons.**

Snotlout smirked "Wow. I forgot how scrawny you were back then." he said.

Astrid smirked "At least Hiccup's changed. Your still as stupid as you were back then." she commented, earning a scowl from the teen.

 **EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight. More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.**

Astrid glanced over "Your one to talk." she said.

Gobber nodded "You and your father both." he agreed. Hiccup frowned at them both.

 **Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making his way through the battle.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

Stoick blinked in confusion "You don't like your name?" he asked.

Hiccup held a hand up "Didn't. I've gained a certain appreciation to being a...hiccup lately." he said, glancing at Toothless with a smile

 **Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.**

 **VIKING (FIERCE) Arggghhhhh! (cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

 **Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

 **HOARK What are you doing out!?**

 **HICCUP ... Burnthair the Broad...**

 **BURNTHAIR Get inside!**

 **HICCUP ... Phlegma the Fierce...**

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE Get back inside!**

 **HICCUP . Ack.**

 **He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep, just Ack.**

All of them chuckled. Yep. That was their village alright. And even after they made peace with the dragons it still hasn't changed.

 **Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

 **STOICK Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Stoick winced. He realized now he had been rather harsh. And he regretted it more than anything.

 **The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?**

Stoick couldn't help but roll his eyes at that rumor, earning a chuckle from Gobber who was, incidentally, the man who started that rumor.

 **Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

Hiccup suddenly sat up with a light in his eyes "I know what day this is!" he said in excitement.

The others turned to him with a questioning look and he smiled "It's the day I met Toothless." he said. The others blinked at that before watching the screen in renewed interest. All but the thief who looked at him in interest.

 **An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

 **STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

 **VIKING #1 Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **STOICK Any Night Furies?**

 **VIKING #1 None so far.**

 **STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

Toothless warbled happily at the response. He was still a night fury after all. It was nice to know people were afraid of his power.

 **VIKING Hoist the torches!**

 **Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

 **GOBBER Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

Astrid smirked "Still have to worry about that sometimes." she said.

 **Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

 **HICCUP Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

 **Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

Ruffnut chuckled. To think she used to have a crush on Hiccup. At least now she had Eret.

 **GOBBER They need toothpicks, don't they?**

 **Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

Gobber frowned "Oi! Who you callin a meathead?" he asked.

Hiccup just smirked "You." he said simply.

"Toothpick."

"Meathead."

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

 **STOICK We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

 **Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Tuffnut sighed "Ah. The good old days when destruction caused itself."

Hiccup rolled his eyes "If only it wasn't caused at all." he muttered.

 **VIKING FIRE!**

 **In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid.**

 **A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

Astrid looked at Hiccup in interest "You really looked up at us back then. Didn't you?" she asked.

Hiccup frowned "You guys had respect. I had disappointment." he pointed out simply.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler.**

 **Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

"That's the second person who as grabbed you like that." Tuffnut pointed out.

Hiccup nodded in annoyance, shooting a look at the two in question "I know. What's up with that?" he asked sarcastically.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING) Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

 **GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

"To be fair he still does. Remember when he first went to visit the Bob Burglars on Toothless?" Ruffnut asked.

Stoick groaned "It took forever to convinced Bertha he meant no harm." he said.

Hiccup smiled fondly at the memory "It was worth it. And to be fair Cami is totally in love with her changewing." he said.

 **HICCUP Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

 **GOBBER You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

"Still can't, technically." Snotlout pointed out.

 **Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

"Or that."

 **A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

 **HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but...**

 **He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

"And to think he still is making those funny devices. So tell me, is that what you used to shoot him out of the sky?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup shifted uneasily "Don't remind me." he mumbled.

 **Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut high fived "That's our esteemed leader." Ruffnut said. Hiccup groaned, sinking lower in his chair.

 **VIKING Arggh!**

 **GOBBER See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

 **HICCUP Mild calibration issue.**

"Which I fixed!"

 **GOBBER Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

 **Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

 **HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me.**

 **GOBBER Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

"This isn't going to end well." Astrid said in amusement.

 **HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

 **GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

 **HICCUP You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

 **Gobber tosses him a sword.**

 **GOBBER I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

Ruffnut raised an eyebrow "If you could lift an actual sword back then, then how were you such a terrible fighter?" she asked.

Hiccup just shrugged "I'm better with words."

 **Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

 **EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS - CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

Stormfly crooned happily.

 **The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

 **A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

Meatlug seemed to pur before nuzzling Fishlegs.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

 **A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT TOWER.**

Ruffnut and Tuffnut bumped their fists together while Barf and Belch headbutted.

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR They found the sheep!**

 **STOICK (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

 **CATAPULT OPERATOR Fire!**

 **Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 **It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

Hookfang smiled dragonishly, shooting out a puff of fire.

 **STOICK Reload! I'll take care of this.**

 **Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

 **VIKING Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

Toothless straightened up proudly.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

 **STOICK JUMP!**

 **KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

 **The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

Toothless snorted, rolling his eyes and earning a grin from Hiccup "I know bud. Your too smart to get hit." he teased. Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle. Even when a tail hit him in the back of his head.

 **IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

 **GOBBER Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!**

 **Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

Stoick gave his friend a patronizing glare to which Gobber shrugged.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

 **Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

Astrid smirked "he's not going to stay is he?" she asked.

 **EXT. VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

 **VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

 **VIKING #7 Come back here!**

 **HICCUP I know. Be right back!**

Fishlegs shook his head "That was a direct violation of orders. Your lucky Gobber went easy on you." he said.

Hiccup scoffed "Everyones reactions later made up for it. Trust me on that." he said, a trace of bitterness in is voice. Hearing that Astrid placed a hand on his arm.

 **ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

 **STOICK Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

Stoick winced at his choice in wording, stubbornly ignoring as the masked figure turned to look at him.

 **ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky. He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

Toothless crooned curiousy, cocking his head. Hearing that Hiccup leaned forward and scratched his head "I'm sorry bud." he said softly.

 **HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

 **KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

Snotlout nodded "Okay I am slightly impressed. Who'd have ever known you were actually succesful back then." he pointed out.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

 **Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Except for you.**

Snotlout raised a fist "Go Nightmares!" he said happily. Hookfang roared in agreement

 **ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar HOLLER and looks up to see... HICCUP running through the PLAZA, SCREAMING, with the NIGHTMARE fast on his heels. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

 **STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

 **IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

Astrid blinked "Huh. That's odd." she said.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "What is?" he asked.

She gave him a teasing smirk "That destruction wasn't your fault after all." she teased. Hiccup flung his hands up in exasperation.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out. He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

Everyone looked confused. What else could there be to know?

 **The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

Everyone suddenly understood, glancing at hiccup with knowing looks. Astrid however leaned over "If it helps you look the part of the chiefs son now." she said.

Hiccup frowned "How so?" he asked.

Astrid shrugged "I don't know. I think it's how you hold yourself. You act like a leader." she said simply.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So as promised, for ten reviews here is your early update. Same condition applies to the next chapter. Udate will either be in seven days or after another ten reviews. I really am enjoying the fact you guys are liking this. This story was actually done for pure fun after realizing there was no other fics like it. I hope you still continue to enjoy it.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - UPPER PLAZA - CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

 **HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

 **Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

Stoick sighed at that. He regretted all the time he hadn't listened to Hiccup back then.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

 **STOICK -STOP! Just...stop.**

 **He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

Suddenly they understood Hiccup's comment earlier. he was punished for going outside. By being put down by everyone who was supposed to believe him.

 **Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

 **HICCUP Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

 **A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

Astrid rolled her eyes "Your fat jokes will make you the most enemies." she commented.

Hiccup shrugged "I still think the village needs a new diet." he commented.

 **STOICK This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

 **HICCUP I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

 **STOICK You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

"Well no one can argue with that."

 **Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

 **Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

 **TUFFNUT Quite the performance.**

 **SNOTLOUT I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

 **HICCUP Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

 **Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

The teens couldn't help but wince. They had forgotten how harsh they used to be to their leader of their little rag tag group.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

 **GOBBER Sure, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP He never listens.**

 **GOBBER Well, it runs in the family.**

"Hey!" both men shouted in indignition.

 **HICCUP And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

The masked figures head whipped back towards Stoick but he hardly noticed, looking over at Hiccup sadly "I'm...sorry for how I acted." he said.

Hiccup shrugged "You've made up for it. Since then you've been doing your best. So don't worry about it. I've forgiven you a long time ago." he said, earning a proud smile from his father.

 **GOBBER You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP Thank you, for summing that up.**

"Gobber however..." Hiccup said dryly, smirking at his mentor who held up his hands in defeat.

 **They reach the doorway.**

 **GOBBER Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

 **Hiccup SIGHS heavily.**

 **HICCUP I just want to be one of you guys.**

 **Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

Again the teens winced. After all, Hiccup had put his life on the line for them time and again. It was times like this they wondered why.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

 **STOICK Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home**

"To be fair we learned that they just move to the next closest island which actually would have been Berk so this was actually the best thing to have happened." Fishlegs pointed out.

 **He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING Those ships never come back.**

 **STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

 **Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

"Wow. Lots of support."

 **VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

 **VIKING (CONT'D) (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **STOICK Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

 **Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

"And I'm totally feeling the love." was the sarcastic response.

 **PHLEGMA THE FIERCE To the ships!**

 **SPITELOUT I'm with you Stoick!**

 **STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**

 **The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

 **GOBBER I'll pack my undies.**

"Uh...gross."

 **STOICK No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

 **Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

 **STOICK What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

Stoick shifted again, feeling the dragon thiefs look on him. What was with this guy anyways?

 **GOBBER Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOICK No, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER So am I.**

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "That was Gobber's idea? Huh. Thank you." he said honestly to his mentor.

 **Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

 **STOICK He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Seriously? I wasn't that hopeless." he defended.

Ruffnut snickered "And yet Meatlug still almost killed you. Meatlug." she pointed out.

 **GOBBER Oh, you don't know that.**

 **STOICK I do know that, actually.**

 **GOBBER No, you don't.**

 **STOICK No, actually I do.**

 **GOBBER No you don't!**

 **STOICK Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen. (MORE)**

"But my being different has come in handy."

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

 **GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

"No kidding right?"

 **STOICK When I was a boy...**

"Oh here we go again." Hiccup grumbled.

 **GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

 **STOICK My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You got a headahce?" Hiccup offered.

 **GOBBER You got a headache.**

 **STOICK That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

"Yep. Village peacekeeper, that's me."

 **GOBBER You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

 **ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow. This is the fastest I've ever had to update a chapter. Thank you. All of you. Thoug I do want to note that identical reviews from guests only count as one. But even without the duplicate you guys got ten so here you go. In less than twenty four hours you get a new chapter. Thanks again and remember, seven days or ten reviews. i shall see you again.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. WOODS - DAY ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK A drawn map of the island, covered in X's. Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

Fishlegs grinned "What did the book do to you?" he asked.

 **HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon.**

To Hiccup's surprise the masked figure chuckled at that. And to his further surprise the sound made him realize it had been a woman all this time.

 **Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him, hitting him in the face. He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

The masked figure stiffened, watching the ordeal intently.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything. (ELATED) Yes!**

 **He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

 **It suddenly shifts.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

Snotlout scoffed "It's tied up. Can't move. And your still afraid?" he asked. Hiccup shrugged.

 **Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him.**

Fishlegs shivered "Toothless can really be terrifying when he wants to be." he said.

Hiccup nodded "I think it's a defensive mechanism to hide he's a cuddly cat inside." he said, earning another whack from a tail.

 **Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare. With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup jabs with his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

"To be fair you really aren't. Dragon Rider. Totally different." Astrid commented easily.

 **Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking- ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged. Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this.**

At this everyone leaned forward in anticipation. None of the Berkians had ever heard exactly what happened when Hiccup met Toothless after all and they would be lying if they said they weren't curious.

 **He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving. Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

Everyone winced, knowing the anger of a furious dragon. Honestly they wondered how Hiccup got out alive.

 **In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead.**

Stoick couldn't help but let out a shaky breath. This may have been in the past but it didn't stop him from worrying.

 **It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away. Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

To Hiccups surprise the masked figure suddenly turned, hugging him tightly. The others rose to their feet and watched the figure warily but Hiccup motioned for them to stand down. They did so warily but Stoick moved closer, ready to protect his son if need be. Suddenly though the masked figure blinked "I never knew. All this time...you took after me." the figure whispered. Hiccup barely heard it.

He looked at the figure in confusion "Should I know you?" he asked, just loud enough for her to hear. She just shook her head again, turning and sitting silently, staring resolutely at the screen. Slowly Hiccup sat down, sending a reassuring nod to his father and Astrid.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS Hiccup enters to see... STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

 **STOICK Hiccup.**

"Busted."

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**

 **Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

 **STOICK I need to speak with you too, son.**

 **Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

 **HICCUP STOICK I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

Fishlegs blinked "Uh...what just happened?" he asked.

 **Hiccups rubbed the back of his neck "Just me being me." he asnwered**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

 **HICCUP No, you go first.**

 **STOICK Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home REPAIR VIKINGS-**

"You...are a terrible liar. I thought Fishlegs was bad." Ruffnut said.

Astrid smirked "It gets better." she said.

 **STOICK -You'll need this. Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

 **HICCUP I don't want to fight dragons.**

 **STOICK Come on. Yes, you do.**

 **HICCUP Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

 **STOICK But you will kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

"He was so close. And I never even knew it." the masked figure whispered. Hiccup hesitated, unsure of what to think. So he settled for setting a comforting hand on her arm.

 **STOICK It's time Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP Can you not hear me?**

 **STOICK This is serious son!**

 **Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... (GESTURING NON- specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

"Actually I am grateful for being a hiccup. Sorry but there is no way I want to end up like Snotlout." Hiccup said teasingly as he glance at his cousin.

Snotlout nodded "I agree. I don't want competition for the best viking on the island." he said quickly, earning a laugh from the teens.

 **HICCUP You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK Deal?**

 **HICCUP This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

This time the figure turned to look back at Stoick again. He couldn't help but flinch. He already felt guilty enough for how he acted back then. He just hoped that it didn't show what had happened after he found out about his son training dragons in the first place.

 **STOICK DEAL?!**

 **Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

 **HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal.**

 **Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

 **STOICK Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **HICCUP And I'll be here. Maybe. Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

Astrid frowned, looking over at Hiccup "Sometimes I forget how you guys used to be around eachother. This is almost brutal to watch." she said quietly, making sure to not let Stoick hear.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

 **GOBBER Welcome to dragon training!**

All of the teens shuddered. Dragon training with Gobber was more brutal than Astrids training excersices.

 **The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

 **ASTRID No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

 **HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

Fishlegs sighed "Now that I know Gobbers training method I wish my parents would have been hesitant about letting me join." he grumbled.

Hiccup chuckled "Now imagine being his apprentice for about ten years before that." he said.

Fishlegs blinked "Huh. Meathead seems much more appropriate now." he said.

"Oi!"

 **The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

 **TUFFNUT Oh great. Who let him in?**

 **GOBBER Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **SNOTLOUT Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

"I still stand by that!"

 **The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

 **TUFFNUT Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

"To be fair there was only one class." Hiccup commented.

 **Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

 **GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

"Again. Inspirational speeches...not for Gobber." Hiccup said dryly.

 **GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

 **Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

Astrid shook her head "Some things never change."

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

Astrid smiled as she glanced at Stormfly.

 **GOBBER The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

The twins chuckled mischivieously.

 **GOBBER The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS Firepower fifteen.**

Snotlout grinned at his dragons strength.

 **GOBBER The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

All of the teens smiled at their contest between terrors.

 **GOBBER CAN YOU STOP THAT?! (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

 **FISHLEGS (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

Gobber shot Fishlegs an annoyed glare. Fishlegs just shrugged sheepishly, grinning happily at Meatlug.

 **Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

 **SNOTLOUT Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

 **GOBBER I believe in learning on the job.**

"And again. Try that in the black smith stall." Hiccup said dryly.

Astrid chuckled "I'm sorry."

 **BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCUP A doctor?**

"Seriously. Someone get Gothi?" Hiccup joked.

 **FISHLEGS Plus five speed?**

"At least plus two speed." Fishlegs begged.

 **ASTRID A shield.**

"It should have been obvious." she commented dryly.

 **GOBBER Shields. Go.**

 **The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. ]**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

 **Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his. Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

 **TUFFNUT Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT There are like a million shields!**

 **TUFFNUT Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

Astrid, Ruffnut, and even the masked figure turned their gazes on Tuffnut "Girls don't always like flowers you know. Sometimes we also like destroying you from the inside and out." Astrid responded slyly.

 **Ruffnut uses the shield to BASH Tuffnut in the face. He doesn't let go.**

 **RUFFNUT Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

"See?"

 **The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

 **GOBBER Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

 **TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

 **RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?!**

"Things haven't changed." Astrid said in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Snotlout grinned "I still stand by what I said at Dragons Edge. Execution?" he asked, earning groans from Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

 **The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

 **GOBBER Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

 **GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

"Huh. So that's what a dragon sees like. Interesting." Fishlegs said in wonder, already taking notes.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT Five!**

 **FISHLEGS No, six.**

"And that's what we always win dragon trivia." Astrid said, high fiving Fishlegs.

 **GOBBER Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

 **FISHLEGS I really don't think my parents WOULD-**

 **BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

 **GOBBER Fishlegs, out.**

"And all to happy to agree." Fishlegs said firmly.

 **Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

 **ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

 **SNOTLOUT So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

Snotlout looked at Ruffnut "If it helps babe I'm totally over her." he said, earning an eye roll.

 **She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

 **GOBBER Snotlout! You're done!**

 **Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

 **HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

 **ASTRID No. Just you.**

"Feeling the love." Hiccup teased. Astrid smirked, leaning over to kiss his cheek ""Your welcome." she said.

 **Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

 **GOBBER One shot left!**

"How come I wasn't deemed out?" he asked.

 **Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!**

 **The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

"Talk about close." Hiccup joked. He then glanced over at the masked figure, noticing they seemed tense as they watched the scene.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

 **Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

Fishlegs quickly pet Meatlug "Don't worry girl. He didn't mean it." he reassured.

 **Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill.**

 **He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

Hiccup smirked, looking back at Gobber "Always?" he asked.

Gobber brushed him off "That was before you pulled the world out from under us and threw chaos into the order we've followed for years." he commented.

Hiccup smirked "Keep telling yourself that."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow. I figured I would wake up for work and maybe be partially to the goal of ten. Not well over it. Okay then. I'm glad that you all are enjoying this. I truelly am. Here's the next chapter. And I believe it's one a lot of you have been waiting for. Again, next chapter in ten reviews or one week.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

 **HICCUP (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you?**

Gobber nodded "It's still a good question to be fair." he pointed out.

Hiccup nodded but he was smiling "Maybe he felt the connection even back then. I know I had." he said.

 **He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

"Of course it would be." Snotlout said smugly.

 **SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously.**

Astrid frowned as she watched Toothless struggle. Now she could understand why Hiccup never talked about it.

 **Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

Gobber shook his head "Always with your drawing supplies." he said.

Hiccup nodded "Even now. How else would I complete my map?" he asked.

 **The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

Hiccup flinched, leaning forward to pet the night fury that lay in front of him. Toothless crooned, nuzzling his rider affectionatly. Hiccup smiled guiltily "Thanks bud." he whispered.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

 **ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK. The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

Fishlegs sighed in disappointment "I was hoping you'd do the hand thing." he said softly.

Hiccup grinned "In due time." he assured.

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

 **The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

 **ASTRID I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

 **Eye rolls from the group.**

 **RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

Ruffnut shook her head "Some things never change." she said.

Tuffnut nodded in agreement "I concur my dear sister."

 **SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

 **GOBBER She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

 **CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

 **He tries to take a seat at the table...**

 **RUFFNUT He showed up.**

 **TUFFNUT He didn't get eaten. ...**

Hiccup heard the masked figure scowl angrily and he placed a hand on her arm to draw her attention. Once he had he gave her a reassuring smile, making her relax.

 **but the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

 **ASTRID He's never where he should be.**

"I still stand by that statement. Only now we have tracker class dragons to find you." she said with a smile. Hiccup smirked.

 **GOBBER Thank you, Astrid.**

 **Gobber stands.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

 **Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

 **A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

"Didn't then. Still won't now." Snotlout said firmly.

 **Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

 **TUFFNUT (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

 **RUFFNUT While we're still alive?**

"Can you read when your dead?"

 **SNOTLOUT Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

 **FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

"Yeah. How do you think Scauldy is doing?" Ruffnut asked.

Snotlout shrugged "Probably with a girlfriend by this point." he said suggestively. He was ignored.

 **The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

 **TUFFNUT Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

 **RUFFNUT ...but now...**

 **Snotlout gets up to go.**

 **SNOTLOUT You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

 **The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

 **FISHLEGS Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

 **Astrid is the last to go.**

 **HICCUP So I guess we'll share-**

 **ASTRID Read it. She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

 **HICCUP All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll SEE YOU- Slam.**

Astrid winces, turning to Hiccup and mouthing sorry. Hiccup smiled his reassurance. He had long since forgiven Berk after all. They had more than made up for it.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Tomorrow.**

 **SIGH. DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class.**

 **Hiccup turns the page.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Thunderdrum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

Stoick nodded "Thornado was a good companion." he said, petting Skullcrusher.

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

 **Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. Another page, another dragon.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Timberjack. This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees...extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"To be fair they are still pretty dangerous." Fishlegs perked up.

 **The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Scauldron. Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

"I still miss Scauldy." Ruffnut said sadly.

 **The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows. Hiccup is startled, but presses on.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Changewing. Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

 **He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death. Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight...**

"Creepy imagination you got on ya." Gobber commented.

 **Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Night Fury.**

 **It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. (MORE)**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

 **Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless...**

"And the curiosity was born. Look out world, Hiccup is loose." Astrid joked

 **MATCH CUT TO: EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN A painted DRAGON, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.**

 **STOICK I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

Hiccup scrunched his nose up "To be fair the Red Death hadn't bathed in three hundred years. She had to have been smelly." he commented to his dad.

Stoick nodded "Aye. She was." he said solenmly, the edge of his lips twitching.

 **Stoick raises his gaze to... AN EPIC FOG BANK, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. ON DECK the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Take us in.**

 **The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst. VIKING Hard to port... for Helheim's gate. The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the other two. A BEAT Suddenly a flash of light. A silhouette of a dragon. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.**

Snotlout whistled, impressed "And you only lost two ships?" he asked.

Stoick frowned "Unfortunetly." he said.

 **MATCH CUT TO: EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY CLOSE ON a DRAGON painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his finger over its outline.**

 **HICCUP You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?**

The teens shot im incredulous looks but Hiccup shrugged "He didn't seem dangerous. I was curious. I honestly didn't think I was the first one to find a night fury." he said in defense.

 **KABLAM! A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt, leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup YELPS and RUNS.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.) FOCUS Hiccup! You're not even trying.**

 **CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from above.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Today... is all about attack.**

"You mean it wasn't always?" Snot lout asked in genuine surprise.

Gobber nodded "The first lesson was defense." he said wisely.

 **The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

 **The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs SCREAMS and lifts an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

 **FISHLEGS I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

"Just barely?" Astrid teased.

 **GOBBER Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

 **Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

 **RUFFNUT (WHISPERED) Do you ever bathe?**

 **TUFFNUT If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

 **RUFFNUT How about I give you one!**

Astrid smirked, looking over at her dragon affectionatly "Stormfly doesn't appreciate the noise." she said easily.

 **Ruff and Tuff SHOVE each other, till their movement and noise gives them away. The Nadder ATTACKS, SNAPPING at both of them.**

 **GOBBER Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

 **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

 **HICCUP Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

"I'm still pretty sure you're the only one who knows how." Gobber said.

 **GOBBER None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there.**

 **HICCUP I know, I know, but hypothetically...**

 **ASTRID (WHISPERED) Hiccup!**

 **She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide. A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising them by landing in front of her. Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it. She rears back to strike - just as Snotlout LEAPS IN, protectively SWEEPING Astrid behind him.**

 **SNOTLOUT Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

"Again, I swear I'm over her." Snotlout begged.

 **ASTRID Hey!**

 **Snotlout MISSES. Astrid glares at him.**

 **SNOTLOUT (DEFENSIVE) The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

Tuffnut leaned towards his sister "Can he really do that?" he whispered.

Ruffnut grinned evilly "How about we tie him up and make him do it?" she asked. Tuffnut nodded eagerly at that, both twins plotting against the dark haired teen.

 **The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

 **HICCUP They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

"To be fair they are definetly cat like. Or bat like. It really depends." Hiccup commented.

 **GOBBER Hiccup!**

 **ASTRID -Hiccup!**

 **Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled mess.**

 **TUFFNUT Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

Gobber smiled "Ah it brings back memories." he said, teasing Stoick.

Stoick just smiled sadly "Yeah. It does." he said, thinking of his late wife.

 **RUFFNUT She could do better.**

 **The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

 **HICCUP (struggling to untangle) Just... let me... why don't you...**

Hiccup and Astrid blushed, recalling the times when they were just getting to know eachother. And before she actually liked him back.

 **The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a Raptor. Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm. She PLANTS her foot on his torso and YANKS the axe free, still burrowed into the shield. She SPINS and SWINGS the axe and shield, scoring a DIRECT HIT on the oncoming Nadder's NOSE. It yelps and scurries off.**

Astrid winced, petting the nadder in apology and earning a croon.

 **GOBBER Well done, Astrid.**

 **Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave. Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

 **ASTRID Is this some kind of a joke to you? Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.**

 **She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

Astrid glanced at him curiously "Out of curiosity...When did you end up picking your side?" she asked.

Hiccup smirked "To be fair it was a little bit later before I completely sided with the dragons. At that point I was actually torn." he said.

 **CUT TO: EXT. COVE - MAGIC HOUR CLOSE ON A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing. Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove. A BEAT, then Hiccup hears a SNORT from behind him. Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther.**

Astrid couldn't help but shiver before she turned to Hiccup "You are either insanely crazy or insanely brave." she said.

Hiccup grinned "I like to think of myself as a bit of both." he told her.

 **It descends, approaching him... ready to pounce. Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. He pauses, carefully lifts it by the handle, and tosses it away. The dragon calms. As it approaches the fish, Hiccup notices that it's missing teeth.**

 **HICCUP Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

 **A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... teeth.**

Tuffnut grinned "And you make fun of the names we've picked." he said. Hiccup shrugged, completely okay with Toothless's name.

 **The teeth retract again. Toothless presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup retreats nervously.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

 **The Fury backs Hiccup against a rock, placing himself the same position as before. The dragon closes in over him, staring blankly. A tense moment passes... then Toothless regurgitates a chunk of fish onto Hiccup's lap.**

Everyone, even the masked figure flinched a little in disgust.

 **They exchange stares. Hiccup realizes what Toothless wants him to do. Hiccup crouches slowly and squeamishly picks it up. The dragon waits expectantly. Hiccup gags and gnaws off a bite of the slimy fish.**

"Ew. I can't believe you actually ate that." Astrid said.

Hiccup shuddered "Niether can I." he said.

 **He forces a smile. Toothless mimics him. Amazed, Hiccup sits up and tries to touch him. Toothless HISSES and flaps off to a crash on the other side of the cove. He BLASTS the mossy ground to a red-hot temperature... and curls up on it like a giant dog.**

 **He turns to find Hiccup seated beside him. Toothless tolerates his persistent presence... until Hiccup tries to touch his damaged tail. Toothless SNAPS at him. Hiccup takes the hint and leaves.**

Astrid smirked "You never learn. Do you?" she asked.

Hiccup shook his head "Never." he answered.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. COVE - LATER It's MAGIC HOUR. Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a tree. He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove. Sketching in the sand. CLOSE ON a sketch of Toothless.**

Astrid couldn't help but be in awe at Hiccup's skill in such a small sketch. He never did cease to amaze her.

 **Hiccup draws with a stick, minding his own business. Toothless appears behind him, watching carefully. Aware of his presence, Hiccup continues, trying not to scare him off. Toothless walks off. A moment later, he reappears with an entire sapling, drawing lines in the sand. He rushes here and there, making haphazard lines in every direction.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes in amusement while Fishlegs leaned forward eagerly "You never said Toothless liked to draw!" he said.

Hiccup chuckled "That's because I'm still trying to figure out if it's a night fury thing or a Toothless thing." he said.

Toothless perked his head up, warbling something before looking thoughtful. He then puffed out his chest proudly and nodding, looking proud. Fishlegs grinned "I'd say a Toothless thing." he said, earning chuckles from the others.

 **Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He seems pleased. Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless growls again.**

Stoick could only groan at his sons recklessness. Of course only he would agitate a dragon.

 **Realizing how sensitive he is, Hiccup steps carefully between each line, turning round and round until he unwittingly bumps into Toothless. Toothless snorts. Once again, they're face to face. Hiccup slowly extends his hand. Toothless hesitates. Hiccup turns his head away and closes his eyes. To his amazement, Toothless bridges the gap and presses his muzzle against Hiccup's hand. In a flash, the dragon is gone, leaving Hiccup astounded.**

For a moment everything was silent until suddenly the masked figure leapt at Hiccup once again, hugging him tightly. Everyone glanced at her in confusion again but ignored them. The figure then pulled back, placing both hands on his shoulders "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." she whispered, her voice shaky.

Hiccup frowned "I do know you. Don't I?" he asked.

But to his surprise she shook her head "No. But...a mother never forgets." she whispered.

Hiccup looked at her, absolutely stunned. He couldn't stop his gasp as he slid shakily into his chair. Stoick stood in concern but Hiccup held out a hand, looking at the woman in shock "You've known the whole time. Haven't you?" he asked.

She nodded sadly, keeping silent. Hiccup felt he could barely breath. His mother was alive? But was she truely his mother? Slowly he stood, placing a hand on the bottom of her mask "May I?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly and Hiccup slowly lifted up the mask, revealing her face. Immediately Stoick felt his own heart stop as he looked at the woman. "Valka?" he asked.

Valka however held up a hand to stop him "I think I would like to finish the movie before discussing everything." she said, her eyes flashing angrily.

So far she was not impressed with his treatment of their son. Stoick looked hurt but nodded, taking a stunned seat, quickly followed by his son. Valka followed but more hesitantly. She tensed as a hand touched her elbow but seeing Hiccup giving her a small even if hesitant smile made her relax again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it took a bit longer to post. I just got off work. But as promised here is the next chapter. ANd as usual the condition stands. Ten reviews or next week.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

 **GOBBER ...and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. (can't deny it) I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

Gobber frowned "I still have ta wonder what those dragons were thinking back then." he commented.

 **FISHLEGS Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

Everyone shot Fishlegs a wierded look but he shrugged "I still think it's a sound suggestion." he said.

 **SNOTLOUT I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face.**

Astrid rolled her eyes "Sure you will." she muttered.

 **He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

 **GOBBER (with a mouthful) Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon.**

 **ON HICCUP hiding his horrified look from the others. Gobber stands and stretches.**

Hiccup groaned, petting Toothless again. Toothless just crooned, leaning into the touch.

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. (playful, taunting) But who'll win the honor of killing it?**

 **He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

 **TUFFNUT (very matter of fact) It's gonna be me. (BEAT) It's my destiny. See?**

 **Tuffnut rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

 **FISHLEGS (GASPS) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

"Did your mom ever find out about that?" Fishlegs wondered.

Tuffnut huffed while Ruffnut grinned "Oh yeah. I've never seen her so mad." she said eagerly.

 **TUFFNUT It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

 **RUFFNUT Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

 **TUFFNUT Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

 **SNOTLOUT It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?**

 **Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonfire.**

Astrid frowned "I had always wondered why you left in such a hurry." she commented.

Hiccup smiled "I had...other arrangements." he said.

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - MOMENTS LATER Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to the drawing of Toothless. With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal stick and re-draws the missing tail.**

Stoick cocked his head "This is where you decided to rebuild his tail. Isn't it?" he asked. Hiccup nodded.

 **DISSOLVE TO: INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER CLOSE ON ... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals. They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered, and dunked in a barrel. The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a mechanical fin.**

Gobber frowned "I was wondering where that stuff went." he said.

Hiccup frowned "I wasn't sure how to ask permission. I mean I was helping a dragon to become mobile again." he said.

Gobber nodded "Fair point."

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top). Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**

 **HICCUP Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

 **Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, that's disgusting.**

All of them shivered in disgust.

 **Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh..we've got some salmon...**

 **Toothless swallows it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... some nice Icelandic cod...**

 **Swallows those too.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... and a whole smoked eel.**

 **Toothless nabs it, chews a few times, then spits it out. He shakes his head violently, snorts and scrubs his massive tongue on the sand. Hiccup takes note.**

"So that's how you found out they didn't like eel." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup flinched "Yep. Still not as bad as finding out why they don't like eel." he said. This earned several nods of agreement.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

 **Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it like a fan.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back...here. Minding my own business.**

"Subtle. Very Subtle."

 **Hiccup cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) It's okay.**

 **Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

AStrid snorted "This should be good." she said sarcastically.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay...okay..**

 **The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEASED) There. Not too bad.**

 **It works. Toothless BOLTS! He snaps his massive wings and takes to the air, carrying Hiccup with him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Woah! No! No! No!**

Stoick groaned "Of all the hair brained schemes." he muttered.

Hiccup however grinned at the memory "To be fair it wasn't near as dangerous as the free falling." he said.

Valka looked at him curiously "Is the free falling on purprose or accident?" she asked in curiosity.

Hiccup grinned "Usually purpose." he said.

 **Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds away, Toothless immediately TIPS into a uncontrolled bank and dive. Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't correct his trajectory. Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded prosthetic. He reaches it and YANKS it open. The flared, fan- like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting tail.**

The group watched amazed at the first tail. It had worked. Not the best but it still worked. No wonder he never gave up.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (excited, terrified) It's working!**

 **Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high into the air.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes! Yes, I did it.**

 **He glances back at Hiccup, busily holding the tail open while trying to hold on. They're going to crash. Whoomp! Hiccup is suddenly thrown from the tail in the intense force of a turn.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

 **He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same, plunging in a massive cannonball. Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears seconds later.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah!**

Astrid and Stoick exchanged exhasperated looks "Only Hiccup would be excited about falling off of a dragon." Astrid said.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING GOBBER (O.S.) Today is about teamwork. Work together and you might survive.**

 **ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

Valka couldn't help a small reminiscent smile. It seemed like nothing had changed while she was gone.

 **The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other. The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon.**

 **FISHLEGS (muttering to himself) Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

 **HICCUP (TENSE) Will you please stop that?**

The twins smiled proudly. Their dragon was awesome.

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND TUFFNUT Moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves.**

 **SNOTLOUT If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- (spotting an approaching shape, terrified) -There!**

 **Snotlout and Tuffnut HURL their water into the fog.**

The two males winced, remembering what had happened. It had really hurt to be punched by the two girls!

 **ASTRID Hey!**

 **RUFFNUT It's us, idiots. Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked.**

 **TUFFNUT Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon.**

 **SNOTLOUT (TO ASTRID) Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure.**

 **Astrid ELBOWS Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut DROPS Tuffnut with a PUNCH to the throat.**

Also in real time they also recieved the exact same treatment.

 **ASTRID Wait.**

 **They FREEZE. A tail SWEEPS out of the fog, taking them down. Their buckets spill.**

 **ON FISHLEGS AND HICCUP coming across them. They see the puddles of spilled water.**

 **TUFFNUT Oh, I'm hurt. I am very much hurt.**

 **FISHLEGS Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now...**

"Definetely not reassuring." Hiccup said dryly.

 **HICCUP Look out!**

 **A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.**

 **FISHLEGS Oh. Wrong head.**

 **GAS FLOWS around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic.**

The twins snickered, butting heads at the sight of their dragon inspiring terror.

 **GOBBER Fishlegs!**

 **Beat. A clicking sound comes from behind them. Sparks flash in the smoke.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Now, Hiccup!**

 **The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins, savoring the kill.**

 **HICCUP Oh, come on!**

 **GOBBER RUN, HICCUP!**

Everyone watched with bated breath. This was the moment of truth. The moment Hiccup finally became good in training.

 **Gobber COVERS his eyes.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup!**

 **Beat. The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see... The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it.**

Astrid grinned "Finally. Time to see how the 'almighty dragon conqueror' won the competition." she teased.

Hiccup groaned while Valka looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Dragon conqueror?" she asked, her voice a bit cool.

Hiccup shook his head "It's what everyone else calls me. The outcasts, berserkers, even trader Johann has done it." he said in annoyance.

 **HICCUP BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

 **The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

 **Hiccup slyly OPENS his vest, revealing the spotted smoked EEL from earlier. He TOSSES it inside the door, then SLAMS it shut.**

Astrid threw up her hands "An eel? A stupid eel? That's how you cheated?" she asked.

Hiccup wagged his finger "It technically isn't cheating if I'm utilizing my own knowledge to survive." he pointed out.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Now think about what you've done.**

 **Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to...**

 **Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yep...see you tomorrow.**

 **Astrid SNEERS. Something's going on.**

Valka smiled at her son "Admittably it is quite ingenious. It is nice to know that you see dragons for what they really are." she said.

Hiccup smiled shyly at that "Thanks." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay. Three updates in a day. Impressive. Well here is the next update. I hope you guys enjoy! Ten reviews or I will see you in a week.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. WOODS/COVE - SUNSET BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - CONTINUOUS Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**

"Is this going to be as disasterous as your flight suits?" Astrid asked.

Valka looked at Hiccup curiously "Flight suit?" she asked.

Hiccup grinned "I got tired of being stuck when ever I was serperated from Toothless so I built a flight suit that allows me to fly on my own. I can show it to you later if you'd like." he offered, earning an eager nod.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down.**

 **HICCUP Hey!**

"Hey!" Hiccup said in indignition.

For now that he was rewatching the scene he saw the eagerness on Toothless' s face "You were totally playing me!" he said in annoyance to the dragon.

Toothless warbled happily, licking Hiccup who quickly stood up "Ugh! Toothless you know that doesn't wash out." he said in annoyance, trying to wipe it off while flicking some at the happy night fury.

 **EXT. COVE - DAY Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying.**

 **HICCUP Yeah! Whoa!**

 **INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix himself to Toothless' saddle.**

 **EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash- land in an open field. Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss.**

Fishlegs raised an eyebrow "Huh. So that's how you discovered dragon nip." he said.

Valka also leaned forward curiously "That's an interesting affect. Even I've never seen a dragon act like that around grass." she said.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground. The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful. From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**

Astrid smirked "Can we retake the class without the dragon conqerour? I feel this is an unfair advantage." she said teasingly.

 **EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and BOMBARDING HIM WITH QUESTIONS.**

 **FISHLEGS Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

 **TUFFNUT How'd you do that?**

 **RUFFNUT It was really cool.**

 **He squirms and invents an excuse.**

 **HICCUP I left my axe back in the ring.**

Snotlout frowned "I didn't see him bring an axe." he said in confusion.

 **He turns and hurries back.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**

 **Astrid watches, suspicious.**

 **EXT. COVE - LATER Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, causing him to relax and fall over.**

Toothless gave a longing croon, looking from the screen to Hiccup who grinned before giving him a nice scratch.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing technique, which sends the Nadder down. Astrid and the other kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**

Tuffnut shook his head "And to think he outdid us all with his hand." he said in mourning.

 **INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving Astrid alone.**

 **FISHLEGS Hey Hiccup!**

 **SNOTLOUT What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

 **TUFFNUT Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

"And cue the competitive Astrid." Ruffnut joked.

Astrid frowned "I'm not that competitive." she said in annoyance. Hiccup merely leaned over, kissing her on the cheek.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer.**

Toothless perked his head up, eyes narrowing before he turned back to glare at Hiccup who looked away innocently. The dragon recalled that day. He had spent hours trying to track down that light. Hiccup could only grin. Even as a tail whacked his head and almost knocked him off his chair.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen.**

 **GOBBER Meet the Terrible Terror.**

 **A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits.**

 **TUFFNUT Ha. It's like the size of my-**

 **Tuffnut is taken down in a blur.**

"Never underestimate a terrible terror." Fishlegs said wisely.

Hiccup nodded "Espescially Pain. We're lucky we were able to get him off so easily." he added sagely.

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) Get it off! Get it off! Oh! I'm hurt, I am very much hurt!**

 **Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion.**

 **TUFFNUT (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

Hiccup groaned "Were you trying to get me killed?" he asked, earning a chuckle from everyone but Astrid. Astrid just scowled, punching Hiccup in the shoulder.

 **CUT TO: EXT. FOREST - MOMENTS LATER Astrid furiously hurls her axe at a nearby tree. She notices Hiccup walking by in the distance, carrying one of his trademark harnesses. She quickly tries to follow, but he loses her in the woods. She HUFFS, frustrated.**

"Where were you hiding anyways?" she asked.

Hiccup chuckled "Behind the rock." he said lightly.

 **EXT. COVE - LATER Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work.**

 **EXT. SKY - MOMENTS LATER The rope breaks and the pair CRASH into a tree. Hiccup's face is red.**

 **HICCUP Oh, great.**

Astrid smirked "You are really unlucky." she said casually.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Don't remind me." he said.

 **EXT. BERK - NIGHT The streets are empty save for a lone Viking who crosses Hiccup's path.**

 **VIKING Hiccup.**

 **Hiccup nods, trying to look casual. Once the coast is clear, he covertly steers Toothless into the Blacksmith's stall. Toothless PRESSES himself inside, rooting through stuff and making a racket. Astrid, walking nearby, is alerted.**

"Huh. I had always wondered what you were doing there. That explains a lot." she said.

 **ASTRID (O.S.) Hiccup?**

 **Hiccup FREEZES. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Are you in there?**

 **Too late - she's right outside. ON ASTRID walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup JUMPS OUT the window and CLOSES the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle.**

 **HICCUP Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

"Subtle. Really subtle."

 **ASTRID I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

 **Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. As a result, Hiccup is suddenly PULLED TIGHT against the window shutters. He STRIKES A POSE to compensate... then gets PULLED THROUGH the shutters. They snap back in Astrid's face. Astrid reopens them and finds nothing but an empty stall. In the distance, Toothless and Hiccup slip off unseen.**

"So how long did it take you to get that fixed?" Gobber asked. Hiccup blushed, mumbling something in coherently.

 **EXT. DOCKS - DAWN A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride.**

 **VIKING Where are the other ships?**

 **SPITELOUT You don't want to know.**

Hiccup winced "That bad?" he asked.

Stoick groaned "Worst. You brought one back." he said.

Hiccup's eyes widened in realization "Ah."

 **Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship.**

 **GOBBER Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

 **STOICK Not even close.**

 **GOBBER Ah. Excellent.**

The teens all snorted at Gobbers choice in words. Excellent? Really?

 **Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden.**

 **STOICK I hope you had a little more success than me.**

 **GOBBER Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

"Thanks Gobber." Hiccup said sarcastically, earning a sheepish grin.

 **Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past.**

 **VIKING #1 Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

 **VIKING #2 Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

 **VIKING #3 No one will miss that old nuisance!**

 **VIKING #4 The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

 **Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber.**

 **STOICK He's... gone?**

Valka looked on in confusion before turning to Hiccup who had frowned ever so slightly. It was unfathomable to her that they would treat their heir like this. Would he have been better off coming with her?

 **GOBBER Yeah...most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity is very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

 **Stoick is doubly confused.**

 **STOICK Hiccup?**

"Nah. Your other son." Hiccup couldn't help but cut in cheerily.

 **GOBBER (BEAMING) Who would've thought, eh? He has this...way with the beasts.**

 **CUT TO: EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky. Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles below them.**

 **HICCUP Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

Hiccup immediately tensed, realizing exactly what moment this was. Seeing this Astrid turned to him with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the film.

 **Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Here we go. Here we go...position three, no four.**

Again Astrid felt awed at the sight. He had done it. He had actually done it in just a few short days. It was...amazing. And they had never even suspected.

 **He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea.**

"Impressive. That's quite the craftmenship." Gobber said, earning a nod of aproval from everyone else.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Alright, it's go time. It's go time.**

 **They dive toward it, lining up to pass through the arch.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**

 **They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

 **The triumph is short-lived. They smack into one of several sea stacks as Hiccup tries to keep up with the turns.**

Astrid face palmed at that.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry.**

 **They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) My fault.**

Toothless whacked hiccup with his tail again, causing the young man to grin sheepishly "I was still learning the controls." he defended.

 **Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. (referring to the cheat SHEET) Position four, no three.**

 **They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles.**

Valka couldn't help but smile proudly at her son. She could see he did know what it meant to be a dragon and rider.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

 **He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED) ... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

Hiccup flinched, sinking lower in his chair. This was sure to get him in trouble.

 **Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet...**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) No!**

 **... and NABS IT before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly STOPS beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling.**

Immediately everyone tensed except for Hiccup who was trying to make himself look smaller to not draw attention.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh gods! Oh no!**

 **Without Hiccup, the tail loses control. Hiccup and Toothless spiral downward. Toothless FIGHTS to get back under Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (trying to calm Toothless) Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**

Stoick gripped his chest, fearful for his son. Not even glancing at him could reassure him everything had turned out alright.

 **Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing.**

 **After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops. They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks. Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to check positions. It flaps violently in the turbulence, making it impossible.**

Nobody could breathe, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

 **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition. Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split- second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed. Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved. He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**

Stoick sat back gripping his heart before glaring at Hiccup "If you ever do that again..." he threatened.

Tuffnut frowned "But isn't that the same thing as when he goes free falling off of Toothless?" he asked. This earned a glare from Hiccup to Tuffnut and from Stoick to Hiccup.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) YEEAHHH!**

 **Toothless concurs with a happy SQUEAL and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it. ON HICCUP'S FACE**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Ah, come on.**

That however earned more than a few snickers.

 **EXT. BLACK SAND BEACH - SUNSET Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness.**

 **HICCUP Uh..no thanks. (gesturing to his fish on A STICK) I'm good.**

Astrid nodded "Smart move Haddock." she commented.

 **Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of fish. One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away. Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup and Toothless watch, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile.**

 **A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.**

Fishlegs winced "Ouch." he said appreciativly.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

Astrid flinched, looking at Hiccup in a mix of wonder and guilt "That's where you got the idea for the Red Death. Isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Hiccup frowned "I just used what I knew." he said softly.

 **Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Here you go.**

 **The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PENSIVE) Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

 **Hiccup carefully pets him... sending the Terror into an immediate, blissful sleep.**

Astrid smiled "If I had to guess. That's where you picked your side of the war. Isn't it?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded firmly "Yes. I mean just one dragon? It could have been a fluke. But this was a flock of terrors. At that point I couldn't go back." he said, earning a proud smile from his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this. I have had a fun time with the writing and I am honestly stunned to see it so popular. So once more, ten reviews or a week. Though I honestly should just epect to update sometime tonight by this rate. Thanks for all of you readers and reviewers, I truely appreciate the support.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - HICCUP'S CLOSET - NIGHT HICCUP is lost in thought, his head laid of a desk full of Toothless drawings. Burdened with the weight of the world. Suddenly, STOICK appears in the doorway. Hiccup jumps and quickly covers up his desk.**

 **HICCUP Dad! You're back!**

 **He skirts the bench, blocking Stoick's view of Toothless, the prosthetic fin, and other drawings.**

Stoick couldn't help but gape. How could he have been so oblivious?

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Gobber's not here, so...**

 **He strikes an awkwardly casual pose, trying to cover up as much as possible.**

 **STOICK I know. I came looking for you.**

 **HICCUP (CAUGHT) You did?**

 **STOICK (STERN) You've been keeping secrets.**

Hiccup laughed nervously, glancing at his dad "Fyi...you scared me half to death." he commented.

 **Hiccup's legs give out. He slides, dragging the table's contents with him.**

 **HICCUP I...have?**

 **STOICK Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

 **HICCUP (IN VAIN) I don't know what you're...**

 **STOICK Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

Tuffnut frowned "Are we missing something? I thought Stoick didn't find out about Toothless till later." he said.

 **HICCUP Oh?**

 **STOICK So. (BEAT) Let's talk about that dragon.**

Stoick groaned. He had been so close all along. Why had he been so dense?

 **Blood drains from Hiccup's face.**

 **HICCUP Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-**

 **Stoick starts laughing. Big, booming. Hiccup stares, baffled.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) You're not...upset?**

 **STOICK What?! I was hoping for this!**

"He was?"

 **HICCUP Uh...you were?**

 **STOICK And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait til you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time.**

Valka's face formed a mixture of anger and disgust.

 **Hiccup's elated expression sinks.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!**

 **Stoick laughs and smacks Hiccup on the shoulder, sending him into the wall.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you!**

Valka looked back on Stoick, her glare icy which in turn made him he ignored her the best he could, looking at Hiccup "Son, I am proud of you. You do know that right?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded in reassurance "Yeah. I know. But...if you could maybe drop the whole 'Pride of Berk' title I promise I won't be upset." he said, a small smile on his face.

 **Hiccup gets back up, grimacing in the irony of it all.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!**

 **Stoick grabs a stool and sits. His massive frame nearly fills the tiny room.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (RELIEVED) Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about.**

 **Pregnant pause. Hiccup averts his eyes nervously. Stoick adjusts, awkwardly clearing his throat. After a long, uncomfortable silence...**

"Akward..."

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Oh, I... brought you something.**

 **He presents a horned helmet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) To keep you safe in the ring.**

 **HICCUP (SINCERE) Wow. Thanks.**

 **Hiccup accepts it, looking it over.**

 **STOICK Your mother would've wanted you to have it. (HEARTFELT) It's half of her breast plate.**

Valka's face went from it's mixture of anger and disgust to something rather undefinable. It looked as though she were honored, albeit a little creeped out.

 **Stoick taps his own helmet and smiles.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know?**

 **Hiccup eyes the mismatched helmets, grimacing.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

 **Hiccup flinched.**

 **Stoick beams with pride. Hiccup squirms. He forces a YAWN.**

 **HICCUP I should really get to bed.**

 **STOICK HICCUP (talking over each (talking over each OTHER) OTHER) Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm Great. Thanks for stopping glad I stopped by, I hope you by. And for the... the uh, like the hat. breast hat.**

 **STOICK Well..uh..good night.**

 **Stoick leaves the room awkwardly, leaving Hiccup looking more burdened than ever.**

Astrid frowned "Wow. You guys are amazing at conversations." she said dryly.

Hiccup shrugged "We've gotten better." he defended.

Astrid smirked "Says the guy who spent all morning avoiding his father." she pointed out.

Stoick frowned "So that was on purpose." he said.

Hiccup flinched "Well it was kind of big to drop on some one first thing in the morning." he said.

Valka looked at them in confusion but it looked like only Gobber, Astrid, Stoick, and Hiccup knew what they were talking about. The others seemed just as clueless.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - AFTERNOON A Gronckle hovers above the ring, hunting victims as the teen recruits scramble. Astrid ducks behind a barrier to find Hiccup already there. She forces her axe at his throat.**

 **ASTRID Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

 **HICCUP Please, by all means.**

"Competitive." Ruffnut sang.

 **She darts off, CLOSING FAST on the dragon. The crowd above cheers her on.**

 **VIKING IN CROWD You got it Astrid!**

 **Hiccup stands and looks around. Amidst the crowd of onlookers, Stoick watches keenly, beaming with pride. He locks eyes with Hiccup, giving him a nod of encouragement. Hiccup adjusts his new helmet and forces a half-hearted smile. Unbeknownst to Hiccup, the Gronckle spots him and makes a bee- line toward him.**

Hiccup groaned "I should have known." he muttered. Meatlug crooned apologetically.

 **BACK TO ASTRID ... as she catches her breath behind a barrier. She scowls, focused, determined.**

 **ASTRID This time. This time for sure.**

 **With a FIERCE BATTLE-CRY she LEAPS from cover, axe cocked to throw.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Aaaaaaaaaa...**

 **And as she clears the barriers, she sees that Hiccup has already laid the Gronckle out.**

"To be fair it was all in the name of saving Meatlug." Hiccup defended.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) ...aaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! No! No!**

 **Hiccup shrugs, as unhappy with the situation as she is.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

"Wow. Who knew Astrid had such a wide vocabulary." Ruffnut said, high fiving her brother. The girl in question blushed, sinking lower in her seat.

 **A loud CLACK ring out. From the crowd above, Gothi, the village elder, steps forward, tapping her staff. Everyone lights up excitedly.**

 **STOICK Wait! Wait!**

 **HICCUP So, later.**

 **Gobber snags Hiccup as he attempts to leave.**

"And again with the picking me up."

 **GOBBER Not so fast.**

 **HICCUP I'm kinda late for-**

 **ASTRID (LIVID) What? Late for what exactly?**

"Touchy."

 **Stoick holds out his hands to silence the jabbering crowd.**

 **STOICK Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.**

 **Thrilled, Gobber stands behind Hiccup and Astrid. He points to Astrid as the crowd waits in silent anticipation. Gothi shakes her head 'no.' The crowd 'Oooohs.' Gobber then points to Hiccup. The elder nods an affirmative 'yes.' The crowd erupts in cheers. Astrid turns a seething, deadly glare on Hiccup.**

"I'm surprised he's still standing." Snotlout commented, kind of impressed Hiccup was actually still alive after that look.

 **GOBBER You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!**

 **STOICK Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

 **Hiccup is hoisted onto the recruits' shoulders and carried out to the cheering spectators...**

 **HICCUP (MASKING PANIC) Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

Stoick frowned, not having known about this part. Hiccup was so what? Hiccup however recalled exactly what his thoughts were and tensed up, waiting for the storm that was surely to come.


	9. Chapter 9

_**You guys are almost reviewing faster than I can post. Yikes. At this rate we really will have this all up by next week. But in case not, ten reviews or in a week.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

 **HICCUP ... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

Sure enough Hiccup flinched and moved lower in his seat, trying to avoid his fathers piercing gaze.

 **Toothless is nowhere in sight. Hiccup sets down his basket and opens it up, his head clouded with troubles.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh..man...**

 **SHINK! Hiccup looks up to the sound of... ASTRID, sitting on the rock right in front of him, sharpening her axe.**

"Yep. Even more impressed he's alive." Snotlout said firmly to himself.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (SHOCKED) Aggh! What the- (RECOMPOSING) What are you doing here?**

 **She hops off the rock and back him down, spinning her axe threateningly. Hiccup's eyes dart around nervously, searching for Toothless.**

 **ASTRID I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

"To be fair he was."

 **HICCUP Uh...training?**

 **She grabs him by his odd-looking harness.**

 **ASTRID It better not involve... this.**

"And it did."

 **HICCUP I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...**

 **They hear a RUSTLE coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid DROPS Hiccup to the ground and sets off to investigate.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (PANICKED) You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

"You know, that wasn't a total lie. That harness was technically an outfit."

 **He puts her hand back on his harness, getting her to 'drag him back.' Astrid BENDS Hiccups hand backwards, driving him down.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) AAAAUUGGGHHH! Why would you do that?!**

 **ASTRID That's for the lies.**

 **Astrid pounces the hilt of her axe off of Hiccup's laid-out body.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) And THAT'S for everything else.**

Hiccup flinched, rubbing his chest "That really hurt." he told the girl. The female viking just smiled which made him feel a tad worried.

 **Hiccup's YELP is answered with A GROWL, coming from the other side of the cove. Astrid looks up to see... A NIGHT FURY. Toothless pounces toward them, snarling.**

 **HICCUP (FEEBLE) Oh man.**

 **She dives onto Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID Get down! Run! Run!**

 **Astrid pulls her axe, ready to take on Toothless.**

Stoick raised an eyebrow "Admitably I'm curious to see how you got yourself out of this one." he said.

Hiccup shrugged "Sabotage. Kidnapping. Blackmail. Threatening. Brute force. Take your pick." he said.

Everyone turned to him and he shrugged "You know I have a dramatic flair. Besides, she was going to tell the village. What else was I supposed to do?" he defended.

 **HICCUP No!**

 **Hiccup knocks Astrid's cocked axe to the ground, out of reach, then stops Toothless short of crushing her.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) No. It's okay! It's okay...**

 **Toothless pulls up short and lands hard, SPRAYING Astrid with sand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (CALMING) She's a friend.**

 **Toothless snorts in disagreement. Astrid is frozen. Toothless looks from her to Hiccup and back to her, confused.**

Toothless snorted before looking up, gazing intently at Astrid. Guessing the dragons thoughts she held up her hands "I swear I'm not after his life any more. Don't worry." she assured. Toothless nodded in satisfaction.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) You just scared him.**

 **ASTRID I scared him!?**

 **Hiccup makes a motion.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) (INTENSE WHISPER) Who is him?**

 **HICCUP. Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

 **Astrid backs away, eyeing Hiccup and Toothless together with pure disgust. She turns and RUNS for the village.**

"See? No other choice."

 **HICCUP We're dead.**

 **Satisfied with Astrid's departure, Toothless turns away.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO TOOTHLESS) Where do you think you're going?**

"Seriously. Feeling all the love." Hiccup said dryly.

 **EXT. WOODS - MOMENTS LATER ASTRID races through the trees. A large shadow overtakes her. She is suddenly SNATCHED into the air. Astrid SCREAMS.**

"Kidnapped."

 **ASTRID Oh great Odin's ghost, this is it!**

 **Hiccup and Toothless fly Astrid to the top of a towering pine. It bows and creaks under their weight as Astrid dangles a hundred feet in the air.**

"Sabotaged."

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup! Get me down from here!**

 **HICCUP You have to give me a chance to explain.**

"Threatening."

 **ASTRID I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

 **HICCUP Then I won't speak. Just let me show you.**

"Blackmail."

 **Hiccup extends a hand.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Please, Astrid.**

 **She eyes him and the dragon, then the ground far, far below. After a moment, she swats Hiccup's outstretched hand away and reluctantly climbs over the pedal, lines, and harness. She settles behind Hiccup, avoiding as much contact as possible.**

 **ASTRID Now get me down.**

 **HICCUP Toothless? Down. Gently.**

 **Toothless leers mischievously. He spreads his wings slowly. With a WHOP, they fill with the updraft. Toothless releases the tree, tucks in his legs, and HOVERS in place.**

"I don't like that look."

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

 **Toothless suddenly LAUNCHES straight upward. Astrid SCREAMS. The acceleration is tremendous. Every downbeat bucks the saddle, heaving them into the sky, doubling their speed like a rocket. Astrid is thrown backward. She SCREAMS and hugs Hiccup for dear life, squeezing the breath out of him.**

"And there's the brute force." Hiccup finished dryly, earning chuckles from the rest.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! (mortified; to Astrid) He's not usually like this. Oh no...**

 **Toothless ROLLS and PLUMMETS toward the coastline far below. Astrid SCREAMS. Toothless rockets over the ocean waves, deliberately dipping them in the froth.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to like us!**

 **Toothless rockets skyward and begins tumbling head over tail.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile.**

Everyone snorted in amsement while Toothless rolled his eyes.

 **Astrid clamps her hand over her eyes.**

 **ASTRID Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

"And success." Hiccup finished.

 **Astrid is defeated, her aggressive energy gone. Satisfied, Toothless relents. They level off and head up into the clouds. Astrid opens her eyes again, and looks out over a world she'd never dreamed of. She reaches out and touches clouds, pierces columns ablaze in golden hues, and floats over a vast, alien sky- scape. Her terror is replaced by wonder. She grins, despite herself. Toothless rises above a blanket of clouds...**

Stoick couldn't help but sigh at seeing his son. He knew that Astrid was perfect for the soon to be chief.

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SKY - NIGHT ...and levels off under a starry sky. They emerge from a blanket of clouds under the dancing Northern Lights, shimmering in ribbons across the vast sky. Below them, Berk's torches flicker in the inky darkness. The new perspective is breathtaking. Astrid tucks her arms into Hiccup's vest, burying her chin into his shoulder. The moment is not lost on either of them. Hiccup smiles nervously. Toothless climbs past Berk's tallest peaks and heads out over open water, leaving the village lights behind them.**

Astrid leaned over, laying her head on Hiccups shoulder as she smiled, watching the moment that meant so much to them both.

 **ASTRID Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. (BEAT) He's amazing.**

 **Astrid carefully reaches down and pats Toothless' side.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) So what now?**

 **Hiccup groans. It's a problem without an answer.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill... (WHISPERED) ... kill a dragon.**

Valka glanced at her son, wondering how he intended on getting out of that mess.

 **HICCUP Don't remind me.**

 **A strange, unearthly din approaches. Toothless' ear plates suddenly stand on end. Panicked, he abruptly dives, dipping into cloud cover.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! What's happening? What is it?**

Stoick sighed "This is how you found the nest. Wasn't it?" he asked.

Valka frowned at that "What is in the nest?" she asked.

Hiccup frowned "A seadragonus giganticus maximus. The red death." he said softly, making Valka pale.

 **Toothless BARKS at him. 'Quiet!' Suddenly, out of the dense cloud, a Monstrous Nightmare emerges.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Get down!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid duck. The Nightmare calls out. A Zippleback appears to the other side of Toothless, boxing him in.**

Fishlegs stared in a combination of horror and curiosity.

 **ASTRID What's going on?**

 **HICCUP I don't know. (BEAT) Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

 **Toothless HISSES. Other dragons, previously invisible in the thick clouds, appear all around them. HUNDREDS of them, all carrying fish and game in their talons.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (WHISPERED) It looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

 **The Zippleback eyes them ravenously.**

 **ASTRID What does that make us?**

Astrid shuddered "I was so sure we were dead." she commented.

 **The dragons BANK and dive in formation, plummeting through the thickening fog and weaving between towering, craggy sea stacks. They emerge at the base of a massive volcanic caldera, glowing with rivulets of lava. The flock of dragons fall into rank, funneling through a crack, and zipping through a winding tunnel. It gives way to a vast, steamy inner chamber, tiered with pocky shelves. Dragons of all breeds lay about, nested in hordes. The arriving dragons fly in, dropping the fish and game into a central pit, glowing red and shrouded in mist. Hiccup is amazed.**

 **HICCUP What my dad wouldn't give to find this.**

Stoick winced. He truely wished that he had listened to him.

 **Toothless peels away from the procession, landing on a small shadowy shelf to keep a low-profile. Hiccup and Astrid peek around, taking in the busy hive of sorts. They watch as the food continues to be dropped into the pit.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

 **ASTRID They're not eating any of it.**

 **Last to arrive is a dim-witted Gronckle. It hovers over the pit and regurgitates his paltry contribution - a pathetic little fish. As it falls into the steamy pit, a terrible ROAR rings out. The Gronckle tries to flee, but before it can, a gargantuan dragon head juts from the steamy pit and SNAPS it out of the air. Swallowing it back whole. Hiccup and Astrid recoil, terrified.**

Valka flinched, terrified. Hiccup however just lowered his head, looking guilty.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) What is that?**

 **The monstrous beast SNIFFS the air, seemingly aware of them. It nears the ledge where Toothless is hiding... and ROARS. Several dragons take flight in fear.**

 **HICCUP Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

 **Toothless takes flight, barely evading the monster's snapping jaws. The behemoth dragon lunges for them, snatching a Zippleback out of the air instead. Toothless disappears into the winged exodus as thousands of dragons flee the caldera in fear.**

Hiccup cringed, seeing the dragon take out a zippleback. Immediately Valka stood "That dragon has to be stopped." she said, her voice shaky.

Hiccup shivered "It was." he whispered.

She looked down at him in shock and for the first time she really looked at her son. Including the missing foot. She had noticed it before but now... She shakily slid in her seat, terrified for what she was going to see next.

 **EXT. HIDDEN COVE - NIGHT - LATER Toothless glides into the cove and touches down on the moonlit beach.**

 **ASTRID (her mind reeling, talking Hiccup's ear off) No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers... and that's their queen. It controls them.**

 **She leaps off of Toothless and runs toward the village.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Let's find your dad.**

 **HICCUP No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. (BEAT) (MORE).**

Stoick shook his head. His son lived for that dragon.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

 **Astrid eyes him, incredulous.**

 **ASTRID Hiccup, we just discovered the dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet dragon? Are you serious?**

"Yes." Hiccup whispered.

 **Hiccup stands firm, resolute.**

 **HICCUP Yes.**

 **Astrid's taken aback.**

 **ASTRID Okay. (BEAT) Then what do we do?**

 **HICCUP Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

Astrid snorted "Because that turned out so well." she said sarcastically.

 **ASTRID Okay.**

 **Astrid PUNCHES Hiccup in the arm.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) That's for kidnapping me.**

 **Hiccup looks to Toothless for support. Toothless SNORTS, dismissive. Astrid grabs him. He braces for another hit. She KISSES Hiccup on the cheek.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) That's for, everything else.**

Hiccup couldn't stop his blush as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 **In the awkward wake of the moment, Astrid hurries off... leaving Hiccup RUBBING his cheek, stunned. Toothless hobbles up, eyeing him.**

 **HICCUP What are you looking at?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So this chapter is personally my favorite and if I understand correctly...one you've all been looking forward to. I really hope I don't disapoint. Ten reviews or a week, as always.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**

 **STOICK (aloud to the crowd) Well, I can show my face in public again.**

Valka's icy stare turned to Stoick once more. She could not believe that he had actually treated their son like this. She knew she'd have a few choice words when they got out of here.

 **LAUGHTER AND APPLAUSE**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PLAYFUL) If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! (BEAT) But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

Stoick only flinched as the temperature seemed to drop a little.

 **ON HICCUP standing at the entrance to the ring, listening, looking burdened.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) ... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

 **CHEERS and ROARS. Astrid approaches Hiccup.**

 **ASTRID Be careful with that dragon.**

 **HICCUP (re: the roaring crowd) It's not the dragon I'm worried about.**

Stoick couldn't even stop his groan of dismay. This was the worst moment in his life. Worst even than when Valka was taken from him.

 **ASTRID (WORRIED) What are you going to do?**

 **HICCUP Put an end to this.**

 **She eyes him, dubious.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I have to try. (BEAT) Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

Astrid shook her head "Always putting him first." she whispered.

 **ASTRID (GRIM) I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

 **Hiccup can't. Gobber approaches.**

 **GOBBER It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

 **Hiccup puts his helmet on and enters the ring.**

 **ON THE TEENS HOOTING and HOLLERING from the stands.**

The teens cheered in response, waiting to see the destruction.

 **TUFFNUT Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

 **Hiccup locks eyes with Stoick. Stoick nods with a smile. Hiccup returns a half-smile. Takes a deep breath. He hoists a shield onto his forearm and selects his weapon from a rack of many - a small dagger.**

 **STOICK (MUTTERED) Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

Stoick groaned, wishing he could have gone back and changed it all.

 **Hiccup turns to face a bolted, heavy door. Takes a deep breath.**

 **HICCUP I'm ready.**

 **The door bolt is raised. The crowd grows quiet... Beat. BOOM! The doors blast open with a stream of sticky fire. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, coated in flames. It tears out of its cave like an irate bull - as the crowd roars and jeers. It climbs the walls and chain enclosure like a bat, hissing at the provoking crowd and blasting fire. It spots Hiccup and descends, leering and licking the flaming drool from its lips. The crowd grows silent, bracing for the big fight. With the Monstrous Nightmare's eyes locked upon him, Hiccup deliberately drops his shield and dagger stepping away from them. The dragon pauses, confused. ON STOICK, also confused.**

Valka was tense but her smile was proud as she watched her son. Was this why they had dragons on Berk? She even noticed Stoick and Gobber had a dragon. She almost couldn't believe it but she wanted...no needed to know how it happened.

 **STOICK What is he doing?**

 **The dragon presses closer, snorting. Hiccup extends his open hand. It snarls.**

 **HICCUP (WHISPERED) It's okay. It's okay.**

 **The dragon continues to pace, focused on... HICCUP'S HELMET. Hiccup realizes, then reaches up and removes it. Taking a breath to acknowledge the point of no return, he tosses the helmet aside. It hits the ground.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm not one of them.**

Hiccup flinched knowing it wasn't the best wording to use. Seeing that Astrid grabbed his hand "To be fair you still aren't. Your a dragon rider. Not a viking. That's so much cooler." she said, earning a small smile.

 **GASPS and MURMURS race through the crowd.**

 **ON STOICK, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset. Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming down.**

 **STOICK Stop the fight.**

 **HICCUP No. I need you all to see this.**

 **The crowd gets restless.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

Hiccup couldn't stop his small smile. He wanted to keep the peace.

 **STOICK I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

 **Stoick whacks his hammer against the iron enclosure, rattling the arena with a terrible reverberating clatter. Spooked, the Nightmare snaps at Hiccup's outstretched hand. Hiccup YELPS and springs backward. The spell is broken. The Nightmare reacts to Hiccup's sudden movements and blasts another stream of fire. Hiccup SCREAMS and barely dives out of reach.**

Stoick froze. Nobody ever talked about that day and he had never allowed himself to think of why Hookfang had gone so far out of control. But now he could see clearly "It was all my fault. Everything was my fault." he said in anguish.

Hiccup's eyes turned back to his father sharply but they softened at seeing the pain on his face "Look, dad. It may have been your fault Hookfang got out of hand but you didn't know. And lets be honest. If events had happened any other way we don't know that we'd be here now. Things happened for a reason and now Berk has become one of the most succesful tribes in the Archipeligo. This needed to happen. And...I needed to understand that I can't train every dragon. Not the first try at least." he said softly.

Stoick nodded but he still looked guilty.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS ON TOOTHLESS His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues, snapping and springing from ground to wall. Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**

 **STOICK Out of my way!**

 **ASTRID Hiccup!**

 **Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes through.**

Hiccup groaned at seeing Astrid putting herself in harms way.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip of the stone wall.**

Hiccup raised an eyebrow "How is it you can get out of the cove if I'm in danger but not any other times?" Hiccup asked his dragon. The night fury warbled in annoyance.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys the rack and closes in on him.**

Valka felt terrified as she watched the screen, occasionally glancing at Hiccup's missing foot. She knew the damage a rampant nightmare could cause.

 **EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and taking to the air in short bursts.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring.**

 **ASTRID Hiccup!**

 **She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to Astrid, and begins chasing her. Stoick raises the arena gate, waving her toward it.**

Stoick shook his head. It was all his fault.

 **STOICK This way!**

 **Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare BLASTS the doorway, cutting Hiccup off. It pounces on him and prepares to finish him off. Suddenly, a terrible roar pierces the din.**

Hiccup flinched, moving to the floor to lean against Toothless for reassurance. The night fury curled protectively around his rider, remembering the day in painful clarity.

 **GOBBER Night Fury! Get down!**

 **Toothless bounds over the crowd and BLASTS a hole through the chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the boiling smoke. The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy, vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants himself between Hiccup and it. The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and ROARS... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away. To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and grabs Toothless protectively.**

 **HICCUP (PANICKED) Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

Finally Hiccup turned away, pain crossing his face. He couldn't watch the rest. Not any more.

 **The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

 **VIKINGS Night Fury!**

 **Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into the ring.**

 **HICCUP Go! GO!**

 **VIKING Take it alive!**

 **Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls out to him, panicked.**

 **ASTRID Stoick no!**

 **HICCUP Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

Valka flinched, horrified. She couldn't help but glance from her son to her husband and seeing them both looking as though in pain. It made her sick as she realized it could only get worst.

 **The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

 **Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless. Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless! STOP!**

 **He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds. Everyone braces...**

Everyone flinched, nobody even dared speak.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) NO!**

 **Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not understanding.**

 **VIKING Get him!**

 **The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down. Astrid holds Hiccup back.**

 **HICCUP (DESPERATE) No! Please...just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

 **Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

 **STOICK Put it with the others!**

 **His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**

Stoick held his breath in anticipation of the next scene. He had never told anyone. Not even Gobber of what transpired. As for Hiccup...he had only ever told Astrid. And both were terrified to have it relived in front of so many others.

 **INT. GREAT HALL - DAY ON HICCUP Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall. SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in angered judgement.**

 **STOICK I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

Stoick couldn't help but sneak a glance at his wife, remembering her dedication to the peace. Just like her son.

 **HICCUP Dad.**

 **STOICK We had a deal!**

 **Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He SNORTS and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

 **HICCUP (FLUSTERED) I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

 **STOICK So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

Astrid frowned, remembering what they had seen. In all reality it wasn't a lie. A sort of trick, yes. But not on intended to hurt. But to help. Even in the arena he had been trying to save the dragons.

 **He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting back words.**

 **HICCUP I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

 **STOICK The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

 **HICCUP He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

 **STOICK They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

 **HICCUP And we've killed THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. (BEAT) There's something else on their island dad...it's a dragon like-**

Valka flinched, her face growing pale in horror.

 **Stoick HUFFS.**

 **STOICK -Their island?**

 **He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) So you've been to the nest.**

 **HICCUP Did I say nest?**

 **Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**

 **STOICK How did you find it?!**

Hiccup stroked Toothless's head. But this time it was to reassure himself.

 **HICCUP No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island.**

 **Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick stomps toward the doorway.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

 **Hiccup chases after him, panicked.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

Stoick trembled, earning a concerned look from Gobber. But he shook his head. He knew exactly what was coming. his greatest moment of shame.

 **He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He has no effect whatsoever.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one. Nothing.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) No. Dad. No. For once in your life, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

 **He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor. Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

Everyone froze. They were all horrified. Even Astrid who had been told briefly what happened was frozen in fear. But nothing compared to Stoick's next words.

 **STOICK You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. (BEAT) You're not my son.**

Valka's hands immediately flew to her mouth in horror. Stoick had disowned him. Disowned their son. Immediately her anger began to build.

 **Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone, devastated.**

Valka could not stop her anger from building at her husband. But then she noticed Hiccup stand without a word. He didn't say anything, just walked towards his father.

He then placed both hands on Stoick's shoulders, forcing the devestated chief to look his son in the eyes "I forgave you the moment you apologized. Now I think it's time for you to forgive yourself." he said softly.

Stoick let out a shuddering breath "How can I? What I did was unforgivable." he said.

Hiccup shook his head, smiling ever so slightly "No. You leaving me to deal with Ruffnut and Tuffnut when we found out they owned Dragons Edge. That was unforgivable. I mean seriously do you have any idea how miserable they were?" he asked, earning chuckles from everyone.

But then he smiled "But this only made me stronger." he said.

Stoick nodded at that, straightening up as the guilt finally left his face. Hiccup nodded at that with a smile, noticing the screen had stopped. He walked quickly to the front, head held high as he settled back against Toothless's side, ready to watch the rest.

Seeing that Valka glanced from her husband to her son, feeling conflicted. This was not something she could see as being easy to forgive but he did. Finally she sighed, turning to the movie. Perhaps finishing it would clear up what was going on. But right now...she couldn't look at Stoick. She just couldn't. Not without doing something she may come to regret.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Only one chapter left after this. And in ten reviews it can be yours. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (CALLING OUT) Ready the ships!**

 **EXT. GREAT HALL - CONTINUOUS Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

 **EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and lowered from the cliffs. Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the departing warriors. Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty neck ring. He looks exhausted, miserable. Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor. Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**

Hiccup flinched once more, petting Toothless sadly "I'm so sorry bud." he whispered.

 **STOICK Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

 **He then notices HICCUP watching from his familiar cliff-side perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

Valka frowned, turning from one to the her husband and her son. She had watched the scene and could only feel confused. It was clear her son had forgiven his father but it was a disownment for thors sake. What had happened that she missed?

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Lead us home, Devil.**

 **ON HICCUP Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't leave.**

 **DISSOLVE TO: EXT. CLIFFS - LATER ON HICCUP Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon. CRANE UP to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**

 **ASTRID It's a mess.**

Hiccup scoffed.

 **Hiccup doesn't respond.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

Snotlout raised an eyebrow "Wow. Your as bad as Gobber." he said.

 **HICCUP Thank you for summing that up.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

 **ASTRID Yep. The rest of us would have done it. (BEAT) So why didn't you?**

 **Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know. Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Why didn't you?**

 **HICCUP I don't know. I couldn't.**

 **ASTRID That's not an answer.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He could remember how frustrated he was with her. She kept pressing on. But even he had to admit he was satisfied with the results.

 **HICCUP (BECOMING IRATE) Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

 **ASTRID Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

 **HICCUP (angry, loud) Oh for the love of - I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a dragon.**

Valka couldn't stop her small smile at her sons decleration.

 **ASTRID You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

 **HICCUP (BLOWS UP) Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!**

 **BEAT.**

 **ASTRID First to ride one, though.**

Astrid glanced at Valka, wondering if that was still true.

 **Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) So...**

 **HICCUP (REALIZING) ...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. (BEAT) I looked at him and I saw myself.**

Valka beamed, looking at her son in pride before gazing at Cloudjumper with a smile. It was a wonder how Hiccup reflected her so well.

 **Astrid turns to face the open sea.**

 **ASTRID I bet he's really frightened now. (PROVOKING) What are you going to do about it?**

 **Beat.**

 **HICCUP Probably something stupid.**

 **ASTRID Good. But you've already done that.**

 **Another beat.**

 **HICCUP Then something crazy.**

 **Astrid smiles.**

 **ASTRID That's more like it.**

Astrid groaned "And cue the start of Hiccup's grand goal of trying to get us all killed." she said in amusement.

Hiccup frowned "It is not my goal." he defended.

"Dagur the Deranged."

"Alvin the Treacherous."

"Don't forget the deathsong."

"Allowing Gustav into the base."

"Facing the red death."

"Annoying Mildew."

Hiccup groaned in exasperation "Forget it." he said in annoyance.

 **EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water.**

 **ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive.**

Hiccup sighed, petting Toothless "I'm sorry bud." he whispered.

 **STOICK Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

 **Shouts pour in from all directions.**

 **VIKING #1 Here.**

 **VIKING #2 One length to your stern.**

 **VIKING #3 On your starboard flank.**

 **VIKING #4 Three widths to port.**

 **VIKING #5 Ahead, at your bow.**

 **VIKING #6 Haven't a clue.**

All of the teens snorted in amusement "How is he driving a ship?" Fishlegs asked.

 **ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath.**

 **GOBBER Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here - not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan - but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

Hiccup smirked, turning back to his mentor "To afraid to ask yourself meathead?" he asked.

Gobber frowned, leaning back in his seat "Toothpick." he muttered. Hiccup just grinned, settling back down.

 **STOICK Find the nest and take it.**

 **GOBBER Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

"Shame it no longer works." Gobber said with a pout.

 **STOICK Shhh.**

 **Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Step aside.**

 **Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog.**

Fishlegs whistled apprecietevely "Nice navigating. Must be a lot nicer since the screaming death took out the rocks though." he said.

Hiccup shuddered "Now that is a dragon I don't want to face again. I will be completely satisfied if I never see a whispering or screaming death again." he said. The others eagerly nodded in agreement.

 **VIKING Bear to port.**

 **The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen.**

 **FISHLEGS (O.S.) If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

Fishlegs chuckled sheepishly, petting Meatlug "Sorry girl. And don't worry. You are still intimidating." he assured.

 **Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl.**

 **TUFFNUT You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. (BEAT) It's me.**

 **HICCUP Uh...**

 **SNOTLOUT I love this plan.**

 **HICCUP I didn't...**

 **RUFFNUT You're crazy. (SULTRY) I like that.**

 **ASTRID So? What is the plan?**

 **Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

Hiccup couldn't stop his smile as he remembered that day. he was so sure nobody would side with him after the fiasco in the ring. So to have all of the teens support him had left him breathless.

 **EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack.**

 **GOBBER Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

Gobber nodded "And wondering why it took so long for someone to go pick it up. Thanks for that Hiccup." he said. Hiccup saluted him.

 **A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air.**

 **STOICK Stay low and ready your weapons.**

 **Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) We're here.**

 **Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog.**

"creepy." Ruffnut whispered.

Tuffnut nodded, grinning at his sister "Much cooler than it looks now." he said.

 **EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring, calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.**

Valka couldn't help but watch in astonishment at the scene. The nightmare had just been rampaging out of control and not only was it now submitting to Hiccup, but to another as well?

 **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe. Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot. Astrid stops him.**

 **ASTRID (CORRECTING) Uh-uh.**

 **Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand. He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

 **SNOTLOUT Wait! What are you...**

 **HICCUP Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

 **Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's, putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.**

Valka was breathless. This was it. The turning point for Berk. It really was true. They were capable of living with the dragons.

 **The others watch, spellbound. Hiccup turns and walks away.**

 **SNOTLOUT Where are you going?!**

Tuffnut chuckled "Scared of Hookfang?" he teased.

Snotlout scoffed "Of course not. I was just being cautious." he said defensively.

Astrid snorted "Yeah right." she muttered.

 **Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

 **HICCUP You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

 **The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to reveal... ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens expectantly.**

Fishlegs grinned "This brings back such fond memories." he said happily.

 **EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY CLOSE ON Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at angled rows. Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets. And a war plan being scratched in the sand. STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are at his sides.**

 **STOICK When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

 **GOBBER In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

The teens all flinched in disgust "We so didn't need to hear that." Astrid said, looking green.

Hiccup however shrugged "Can't be as bad as the boneknapper incident." he said.

This time even the twins turned green "We had finally managed to forget about that, thank you very much." Tuffnut said.

 **Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

 **STOICK No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

 **He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it. A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away. Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened lava. A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep, dark opening to the cavern within. Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED WITH DRAGONS. Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen.**

Fishlegs shivered in excitement "So many dragons to study." he said.

Hiccup nodded, deflating a little "Looks like it's all gronkles, nightmares, nadders, zipplebacks, and terrors though. All the dragons native to the archipeligo. Nothing new." he said.

Astrid rolled her eyes "How about this, after we are done here we can go back to Dragons Edge for a week vacation and look for new species." she said.

She then grinned "Or ask your mom. I'm sure she knows several you've never heard of." she said. Hiccup's eyes lit up in realization and he gave his mom a bright smile.

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (War cries and slashing efforts)**

 **In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus. The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused.**

 **GOBBER Is that it?**

 **Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades. VIKINGS (Cheering as one)**

 **SPITELOUT We've done it!**

Stoick shook his head. They were so naive back then.

 **Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the cavern. A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a blast of air. The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

Hiccup shivered, remembering the destruction that had already happened by time he and the others had gotten there.

 **STOICK This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

 **The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Get clear!**

 **The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and furious.**

Valka couldn't breath. This dragon was nearly the size of the bewildebeast. This was a truely terrifying foe.

 **GOBBER Beard of Thor...what is that?**

 **STOICK (AGHAST) Odin help us. (BEAT) Catapults!**

 **The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off the dragon's skin. The Red Death focuses on the catapults. It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling the beach underfoot. Stoick races toward the second catapult. He LEAPS and pushes a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him under his forepaw. The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

 **VIKING #3 Get to the ships!**

Hiccup winced, shaking his head wildly "No." he said, only loud enough so Valka and Astrid could hear.

 **STOICK No! NO!**

 **The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower. The sails are torched. Vikings dive overboard and masts come down. Gobber Joins Stoick.**

 **GOBBER Heh. Smart, that one.**

Gobber scoffed "Admitably now that I know more about dragons that wasn't the brightest one. Was it?" he asked.

Hiccup shook his head "Nope. Terrible terrors are smarter than that." he said.

 **Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

 **STOICK (GUILT-RIDDEN) I was a fool.**

 **The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet. This island is his. Stoick stops a Viking General.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

 **SPITELOUT Right. (turns to the others) Everybody to the far side of the island!**

Snotlout couldn't help the small sigh of relief as he saw his father go to safety.

 **The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the air, searching for their scent. Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench. Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

 **STOICK Gobber, go with the men.**

 **GOBBER I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Quite honestly I think you are both mad." he said dryly.

 **Stoick grabs him.**

 **STOICK (EMPHATIC) I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

 **Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm, determined.**

 **GOBBER Then I can double that time.**

Hiccup and Valka both glanced back at Gobber, grateful of his loyalty and devotion to Stoick.

 **Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face.**

 **STOICK HERE!**

 **GOBBER NO, HERE!**

 **It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) Come on! Fight me!**

Hiccup nodded. It was official. The meathead and his father were crazier than the twins.

 **STOICK No, me!**

 **The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...**

Valka drew in a sharp breath, watching in horror. This was her husband after all. She continuously had to glance back to assure herself he was still alive.

 **KABLAM! A BLAST explodes against the back of The Red Death's head. It turns distracted, as... ... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist.**

Immediately she left out a sigh of relief, feeling a tear slide down her cheek.

 **GOBBER AND STOICK, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

 **HICCUP Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

 **The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each other.**

 **TUFFNUT Look at us, we're on a dragon! We're on dragons, all of us!**

 **HICCUP Up, let's move it!**

Finally Valka understood. Watching this she could see that Hiccup had taken after her. He had the soul of a dragon. But watching him take charge... "He has the heart of a chief." she whispered.

 **The dragons climb past the Red Death.**

 **ON THE GROUND Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**

 **GOBBER Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

The teens all smirk but Hiccup just grins proudly.

 **Stoick is speechless.**

 **IN THE AIR The group circles over the dragon's head.**

 **HICCUP Fishlegs, break it down.**

 **FISHLEGS Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing.**

Fishlegs grinned, fingering the cards in his pocket. This was what he lived for.

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D) Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

 **HICCUP Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

Stoick frowned as he watched. He had seen from the ground as Hiccup took charge but watching it up close he knew Hiccup was truely meant to be chief.

 **RUFFNUT That's my specialty.**

 **TUFFNUT Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See. (IRRITATING SOUNDS)**

 **HICCUP (EXASPERATED) Just do what I told you. I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 **TUFFNUT Don't worry, we got it covered!**

"Did we ever discover the shot limit?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup frowned "Nope."

 **FISHLEGS Yeah!**

 **Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it.**

 **TUFFNUT Troll!**

 **RUFFNUT Butt Elf!**

 **TUFFNUT Bride of Grendel!**

Fishlegs frowned "Interesting choice of insults." he commented.

 **The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a racket. The Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.**

Valka winced, not sure how they were going to get out of this. The various 'deaths' were powerful and they didn't have weaknesses.

 **FISHLEGS Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

 **ON HICCUP AND ASTRID ... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the burning ships.**

 **HICCUP There!**

 **He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

Hiccup shivered, remembering how the flames had licked at his clothes and skin. He had been so sure he was going to die that day. He had gotten so lucky time and again. He was sure that his luck would finally run out.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (TO ASTRID) Go help the others!**

 **She and the Nadder take off. As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. He unbuckles the muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

 **He gets to work on the chains.**

 **ON SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS They clang their weapons against their shields, making the monster wince.**

Fishlegs and even Snotlout couldn't help but groan in embaressment at that moment. It was definetly not their...proudest moment.

 **SNOTLOUT It's working.**

 **The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

Admitabbly Valka was impressed that is had affected the Red Death. She honestly hadn't thought it would. Shame it obviously couldn't have lasted.

 **FISHLEGS Yeah! It's working.**

 **PAN DOWN to reveal that the noise is also confusing the Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their bearings. The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop.**

 **SNOTLOUT Agghh!**

 **Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

 **FISHLEGS I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**

 **He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids to a stop...**

Astrid raised an eyebrow "I'm kind of impressed you trusted Snotlout enough to relinquish your only weapon. Even if it was in the heat of the moment." she said.

Fishlegs shrugged "To be fair that was back before I started realizing what kind of person he was." he said.

Snotlout scowled "I'm not terrible." he said.

All the teens shot him glares "Anymore." they said. Snotlout huffed but didn't say anything.

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D) I'm okay!**

 **... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**

 **FISHLEGS (CONT'D) (FEEBLE) Less okay.**

Hiccup shook his head fondly "To be fair we've all come a long way from then. Haven't we?" he asked softly.

 **BACK TO SNOTLOUT ... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises the hammer...**

 **SNOTLOUT I can't miss!**

 **... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

Again Valka was kind of impressed. All of these teens had been new on dragons and they were doing fairly well. She was actually kind of excited to see how they coordinated with their dragons now.

 **SNOTLOUT (CONT'D) What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

 **Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his heroics.**

 **ASTRID Yeah! You're the Viking!**

 **Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

 **SNOTLOUT Whoa!**

Valka winced at the close call. These teens were lucky to have survived.

 **ON THE GROUND The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a deck, revealing... HICCUP Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his clothes. He looks up to see...THE RED DEATH blasting at the teens, enraged. The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the bow under its impressive weight. Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom of burning planks and rigging.**

Hiccup sighed heavily "I swear, water and me don't seem to get along do we?" he asked.

Astrid smirked "Remembering when you were struck by lightning?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded "Yep."

 **UNDERWATER Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains - he's almost out of air. Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup. STOICK explodes to the surface, pulling Hiccup to the shoreline through flaming debris. He lays him down, under the shelter of an overhanging rock.**

Valka brought her hands to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. She could only hope he would finish this the right way.

 **HICCUP (OVERWHELMED) Dad...**

 **Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**

 **UNDERWATER ON TOOTHLESS, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him. Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke and lets it float free. Momentary stillness.**

 **They eye each other, through the churned up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing Stoick. BOOM! In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed. The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its massive claws stomp around in the smoke. Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his wings. He turns to Hiccup and SNORTS - Let's go.'**

Valka couldn't stop a choked sob, surprising the others. But she ignored them in favor of shooting Stoick a fond smile. He had truely changed. Even risking himself to save the very being he had despised.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) You got it, bud.**

 **Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in. Stoick grabs his arm.**

 **STOICK Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything.**

Valka closed her eyes. Letting the words wash over her. This must have been the turning point for them.

 **HICCUP Yeah...me too.**

 **STOICK You don't have to go up there.**

 **HICCUP We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

 **They exchange smiles.**

 **STOICK I'm proud to call you my son.**

AStrid smiled fondly, glancing at Hiccup. They had truely turned around.

 **Hiccup beams, taken aback.**

 **HICCUP Thanks dad.**

 **Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm. Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**

Valka nodded at that, standing up and moving to stand in front of Stoick "I am sorry for staying away. I thought that if I stayed away everything would be better. For everyone. I see now that I was wrong. And watching this at first I feared that Hiccup had suffered my mistakes but now I see that you understand. I am willing to put aside these past twenty years behind us if you are." she said.

Stoick nodded, smiling fondly at her "For you my dear. Anything." he said.

Hiccup couldn't stop his happy grin. His parents had reconciled and it was a great thought to know.. For the first time that day things were truely looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last chapter. I am truelly grateful for all of your support. It was truelly amazing. Thank you. Thank you all very much. ANd without further ado...the end.**_

 _ **Don't own HTTYD**_

 **IN THE AIR Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining altitude.**

 **ASTRID He's up!**

 **She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are ARGUING and THROWING PUNCHES at each other.**

Astrid rolled her eyes. Leave it to the twins to constantly fight over anything. That at least hasn't changed.

 **ASTRID (CONT'D) Get Snotlout out of there!**

 **IN MID-PUNCH, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on the monster's head. They eye each other.**

 **TUFFNUT RUFFNUT I'm on it! I'm on it!**

 **TUFFNUT I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

 **The twins spot Snotlout on the giant dragon and steer their Zippleback in his direction.**

 **RUFFNUT Hey! Let me drive!**

Valka shook her head in exasperation from her new spot sitting next to Stoick. The twins seemed to have issues grasping the thought of being on the same dragon.

 **The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the monster. Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn... As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each other, surprised and impressed.**

 **TUFFNUT I can't believe that worked.**

Snotlout scoffed "I can't believe it worked either." he said.

 **The Red Death spots Astrid and INHALES, preparing to blast. She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward the monster's gaping mouth.**

Astrid felt her heart speed up in the memory. She was so terrified.

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of the...**

 **GOBBER Night Fury! Get down!**

 **IN THE AIR A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when... She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless.**

Valka smiled at the sight. Her son and his dragon seemed to be completely in sync with eachother.

 **HICCUP Did you get her?**

 **Toothless grunts.**

 **ON THE GROUND They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid- run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the clouds.**

 **ASTRID (BREATHLESS) Go.**

 **IN THE AIR Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and climb, higher and higher.**

 **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS) That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

Valka tensed. Sure he was on a night fury but had he honestly expected to out fly this thing?

 **Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining tremendous speed. The wind buffets them as they target the Red Death as super sonic speed. KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew.**

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**

Valka knew the Red Death was a terrible creature. But as she watched the wings unfold and expand she couldn't held but be awed at the strength she could see in the massive creature. The fact it could still fly was terrifying and awe inspiring.

 **IN THE AIR Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Do you think that did it?**

Gobber nodded "I'm pretty sure you both got it's attention." he said wisely.

 **Suddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Well, he can fly.**

 **Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and Toothless PULL AHEAD. The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations like they were saplings.**

 **ON THE GROUND Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless streak past, weaving through sea stacks.**

Astrid shook her head "They will always be the best." she said in amusement.

 **TEENS Woohoo! Yeah!**

 **A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust in hot pursuit. The Vikings mood is quenched.**

 **IN THE AIR. Hiccup and Toothless can't slow the monster down. Hiccup eyes the clouds above. An idea hits him. He locks eyes with Toothless.**

 **HICCUP Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

Valka blinked in surprise. Of course! It was night fury! They were going to use the darkness that made it such a terrifying creature.

 **Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the clouds.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on bud!**

 **The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (hearing the gas) Here it comes!**

 **BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. They reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility. It roars irritably. From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon, BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at them.**

Everyones eyes widened but Hiccups. Nobody had seen exactly what had transpired out of sight. And afterwords nobody wanted to ask. But to watch this it was...amazing.

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds. Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**

 **IN THE AIR HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's wings. It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire blindly, in all directions. Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Watch out!**

 **The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

Stoick drew a sharp breath. That was why both had been in such bad shape. All it was, was one second to slow.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

 **He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the Red Death's face, taunting it.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Come on! Is that the best you can do!?**

 **Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a steep dive. The Red Death pursues. Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death - no longer trying to evade it. Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

Valka bit her lip, knowing that the two were on borrowed time by this point. She wasn't sure how they planned on finishing this in time.

 **The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on them. It narrows its eyes.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Hold, Toothless.**

Astrid frowned. She couldn't figure out what he was planning.

 **The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates from his throat - ignition is coming.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) NOW!**

 **Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing. They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's mouth. Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster, erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.**

Snotlout shook his head "You're crazier than I thought cuz." he said.

Hiccup grinned, saluting "Thanks." he said.

 **Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings, attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged wings can't stop its momentum. As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past its head. The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first.**

 **It EXPLODES like the Hindenburg. Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward them, about to swallow them. They manage to clear the obstacles.**

 **Hiccup glances back. They're outrunning the fireball. He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive club tail careening toward them. He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) No. No.**

Valka shook her head in horror while the teens, Gobber, and Stoick turned away. They had seen what happened once. They didn't need to see it again. It was far to painful.

 **Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of the fast-approaching fireball. Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

 **ON THE GROUND The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear into the boiling inferno.**

 **DISSOLVE TO: A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**

 **STOICK Hiccup? Hiccup!?**

Valka reached over, grasping her husbands hand. She needed his touch. She was so desperate to know that everything turned out okay. She needed it to.

 **Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Hiccup!? Son!?**

 **Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of Toothless.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (GRAVE) Hiccup.**

 **He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Oh son...I did this...**

Valka wanted so desperately to follow the example of the others and look away but she couldn't. Hiccup was drawn to the screen as well but in curiosity. Nobody would tell him what had happened after the battle but he wanted to know.

 **Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up. Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped over. Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful distance. As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between the Vikings. Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick. Their eyes meet.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) I'm so sorry...**

 **Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious, clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) Hiccup.**

Valka couldn't stop her choked sob of relief. She could feel her shoulders trembling and she smiled, knowing he was in good hands. Toothless would always make sure of that.

 **He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts into relieved laughter.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) He's alive! (TO TOOTHLESS) You brought him back alive!**

 **The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look around to find themselves surrounded. Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) (PRIVATELY) Thank you... for saving my son.**

Hiccup couldn't stop his smile at the exchange. It was clear that his father had completely changed because of that battle. And he regretted nothing.

 **Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

 **GOBBER Well, you know... most of him.**

 **Stoick glances back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his eyes toward...**

Valka cringed, seeing Hiccup up front and his missing foot. She had no doubt in her mind he had lost his foot that day. And where was she? She had been running away like a coward. Yes. Her son was the perfect mixture of her and Stoick.

 **INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY CLOSE ON HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his face show that maybe a week or two have passed. Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently. Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.**

 **HICCUP (GROGGY) Oh, hey Toothless.**

 **Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. Now just-**

 **Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT UPRIGHT with a YELP. He looks around, confounded. He's in his bed, moved beside the fire pit on the main floor of his house.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm in my house. (re: Toothless, leaning over him, excited) You're in my house.**

Tuffnut nodded "Sound deduction there." he said.

Fihlegs blinked "I'm surprised you know what that means." he said.

 **Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far too big for the space.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Uh...does my dad know you're in here?!**

Hiccup snorted "And this is why you constantly get kicked outside." he said dryly.

 **Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with 'happy dog' energy.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) (DISTRESSED) Okay, okay - no Toothless! Aw, come on...**

 **Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing that something is wrong. He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles, horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

 **ON THE BARE FLOOR His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical prosthetic in place of his second leg. It's an ingenious spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron. Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly aware of what Hiccup is going through. Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on it. He winces and stifles the pain...**

Valka winced in sympathy while Gobber glanced at Hiccup in dismay "You never said it hurt that bad!" he said.

Hiccup shook his head "Not so much hurt as getting used to it." he said.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Okay...okay... ...**

 **but STUMBLES with the first step. Toothless catches Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up, stabilizing him.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Thanks bud.**

 **Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps together. Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make their way toward the door.**

Hiccup grinned "Look bud, we match." he said with a smile.

 **Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene), revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door. Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to Toothless, alarmed.**

For a moment Valka was terrified. She couldn't stop herself from praying to the gods that Stoick had not changed his mind about dragons.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Toothless? Stay here, bud.**

 **Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open, revealing... ... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

 **SNOTLOUT Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

Valka breathed a sigh of relief.

 **A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing vista in which Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there isn't a sword in sight. Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire onto a metal brace. It steps back to let a Viking hammer it into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to check it for size. Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him on the step.**

Valka couldn't breath. Berk was truely at peace with the dragons. This was...amazing. It was everything she had ever hoped for in all of her wildest home. And now she knew without a doubt she could come home at last. And help defend against Drago but this time with her family at her side.

 **HICCUP I knew it. I'm dead.**

 **Stoick laughs.**

 **STOICK No, but you gave it your best shot.**

"How long was he out for?" Valka asked hesitantly.

Stoick sighed "Three agonizingly long weeks." he said softly.

 **He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.**

 **STOICK (CONT'D) So? What do you think?**

 **Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

 **VIKING #1 Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

 **They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

 **VIKING #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

 **VIKING #3 It's great to see you up and about.**

 **STOICK (SWEETLY) Turns out all we needed was a little more of... (GESTURES NON-SPECIFICALLY AT HICCUP) ... this.**

"Soul of a dragon. Heart of a chief." Valka whispered.

Her words surprised Stoick until his eyes widened in understanding. Finally he too, understood what this movie was meant to show him.

 **HICCUP (PLAYING ALONG) You just gestured to all of me.**

 **GOBBER (O.S.) Well. Most of you. Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

 **GOBBER (CONT'D) (re: the prosthetic leg) That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?**

 **HICCUP (bittersweet, coming to TERMS) I might make a few tweaks.**

Hiccup chuckled sheepishly as Gobber glared at him "I worked hard on that foot ya know. Only for you to completely replace it." he grumbled.

Hiccup smiled innocently "With additions to your design." he said.

 **Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils with a grumble.**

 **ASTRID That's for scaring me.**

 **HICCUP (PROTESTING) What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I...**

 **She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow.**

Astrid grinned, leaning down to kiss Hiccup on the cheek "Used to it yet?" she asked, earning a nod.

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) ... could get used to it.**

 **Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail.**

 **GOBBER Welcome home.**

 **Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

 **VIKING Night Fury, get down!**

 **Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin.**

 **CLOSE ON CLOSE ON Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup. The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. Astride Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal. The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.**

Hiccup grinned "To be fair I still use the tail piece and the saddle has merely been modified." he said. Gobber snorted but smiled in good humor.

 **CUT BACK TO REVEAL... Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid backs her Nadder into position.**

 **HICCUP (TO TOOTHLESS) You ready?**

 **Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!' From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) This... is Berk. (BEAT) It snows nine months of the year... and hails the other three.**

 **They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid follows, giving chase.**

 **HICCUP (CONT'D) Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**

"Hey!'' the rest of them shouted, causing Hiccup to jump in surprise before waving them off.

 **Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village - under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...**

 **Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky, rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with blazing, multicolored dragons. Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the blinding sun.**

 **HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) (PROUDLY) ... dragons.**

Immediately the room lit up and the teens all grinned as they stood, stretching. Fishlegs shook his head "I still can't believe you succesfully hid Toothless from us. Especially watching how many close calls you had." he said.

Snotlout grinned "And did you see that fight? That was awesome!" he said.

Tuffnut nodded "It was quite wierd though to see things that happened so long ago in the past." he said.

Ruffnut nodded "To think we used to be so excited to hunt dragons. Working with them is so much more destructive." she said.

Hiccup just shot a pleading look to his father "And this is what you left me with on Dragon's Edge for a year." he said dryly.

Valka looked interested "Dragon's Edge? You've mentioned that a few times. What is it?" she asked.

Hiccup grinned "Well we found this device called the Dragon's Eyes. It gave us maps and information on new dragons and areas outside the archipeligo. So naturally we had to check it out." he said.

Astrid nodded, picking up "But of course we needed a base of operations so we created Dragons Edge. Though for the most part Hiccup was in charge." she said.

Valka grinned "Sounds exciting. Perhaps one of these days you will have to take me to see it." she said.

She then frowned "The only problem I see is where all of the dragons I help protect are going to stay." she said.

Stoick glanced at her in confusion "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hiccup smiled, remembering "She has a ton of dragons that look to her. Kind of how Berk's dragons look to me and Toothless." he explained.

Stoick nodded "We do have a lot of uninhabited space on Berk they can live." she said.

Valka sighed "But I have a lot of injured dragons that can't fly." she said.

Hiccup smiled "So we get a few typhoomerangs to help us." he said.

Valka looked at him in surprise "Typhoomerangs?" she said in surprise.

Hiccup rolled his eyes "Found one as a baby. He got a little...over attatched. And then as an adult Tuffnut strengthened the bond with him. They are large like a timberjack. We can use his help to get to the others though." he explained.

Valka smiled proudly at that before tensing as she noticed a figure that wasn't previously in the room. "Who are you?" she asked.

The girl smiled. For it was a girl. She had bright red hair and vibrant green eyes. She then cocked her head "I am the one who brought you here. Hiccup? May I...have a word?" she asked.

Everyone glanced at Hiccup but he shrugged, walking over to her while motioning to the others to stay. She directed him over to a corner and began talking in hushed tones to him. The others watched suspisciously but couldn't figure out what they were talking about. But judging by the way Hiccup's face quickly morphed from confusion to anguish they couldn't assume it was anything good.

They then saw the girl hurry and explain something before seeing Hiccups eyes widen in understanding before he nodded, bowing his head before returning to the group "Come on. It's time to go back. She is going to send us to moms nest and we can get the dragons to Berk and begin fortifying the island against Drago." he said.

Stoick looked at him hopefully "You won't go after him?" he asked.

Hiccup shook his head "No. I understand what needs to be done. And that is to protect our own." he said.

Valka smiled at that, waling over to him and touching his shoulder, looking at him proudly "You have the soul of a dragon. And the heart of a chief." she said.

Stoick nodded in agreement "You really are the pride of Berk, son. And you really will make a great chief. This only proved it. Even before the village accepted you, you had chief material." he said.

He then gave a small smile "I will trust you to take the lead on this." he said.

Hiccup couldn't stop his smile at that before nodding "Yeah. In that case let's go save those dragons!" he said. The others cheered as they began disappearing one by one. Just the way they came.

Finally when it was just Hiccup and the girl left he turned to her "What was your name, by the way?" he asked.

The girl chuckled "I go by many names. But you can call me...Mystery for now." she said.

Hiccup nodded respectfully "Thank you. For reuniting my family and...giving me that warning." he told her.

She nodded as well "Take care of that family of yours." she said before he disappeared as well. Ready to take on the world.


End file.
